Not Your Secret To Tell
by GamerGirl929
Summary: The Lopez's are kind of an odd family, Moving from place to place, and their pretty secretive too. That's because they have a secret to hide...The Lopez's are Vampires... Moving into a new town Santana must adjust to this new life, but will love get in the way? Also someone who knows their secret? Brittana parings! Rated T! Summary SUCKS Just read! XD
1. Chapter 1:Enter The Vampire

Santana (POV)

The forest had an amazing smell at night, it's almost like I can smell something from miles away. I sigh loudly and glance over at my family, my mother (Maria Lopez), my father (Marco Lopez), and two older brothers (Victor and Dante), in the tree top glancing around…. This place is not easy to hunt in … We still need to figure out when the best times to hunt are. Traveling to new places is difficult for us, learning when to hunt…I sniff the air I can smell an animal, it's not too far away… I glance over at my brothers and they nod.

Jumping down from the trees and landing next to me they both smirk. Dante smirks and punches me in the shoulder.

"You always had the best nose out of all of us San!" he grins and I shake my head. I step back and smack them both on the back…they turn around and shake their heads I grin.

"Watch and learn boys…this one is mine!" I run through the forest with Victor and Dante on my heels. I'm one of the fastest in our group, I smirk when I see a deer standing a few feet away, I sprint towards it the animal sees me and I dart after it, leaping over tree branches, and leaping over a small creek… I catch up with the deer and wrap my arms around its neck, snapping it killing it instantly. I smirk and fist pump into the air just as I see Dante, Victor, Mom and Dad run up behind me.

They all grin and clap; Victor walks up and pats me on the back, "Amazing Sis! I'm impressed!" I shake my head and roll my eyes at him shaking my head.

"No, Vic. I'm always that badass…" I smirk and he rolls his eyes.

Dad walks over to the deer and claps his hands together; he turns around with a smile on his face.

"Well! What are we waiting for? Let's dig in!" Everyone nods and we head over to where the deer was slain. I step over the corpse and everyone steps bag.

"San, your kill pick where you want." My mother says with a small smile, I nod and head for the neck. I lean my head back and bite into the deer's neck. I suck the blood out slowly… and if you haven't guessed it already I, Santana Lopez am a Vampire. I smirk to myself as the thought goes through my head. I know right, none of this is real…Vampires aren't real…Wellll you are wrong! I've been on this planet for a while now… along with the rest of my family, I look like a 17 year old girl and I will always look this way. I sigh loudly and step back from the deer cleaning my face off, the rest of my family slowly backing away from the corpse.

There is more of our kind out there but… They don't act the way we do… They kill humans at will. We feed on the blood of animals… but not the other, they feed off humans… I glance down at the ground, when you attack a human you don't suck them dry...you bite them drain some blood and of course run like hell. The only way that one can infect a human is if the blood of a vampire is transferred into a human… it doesn't work like through spit or anything… only blood. It's a weird concept I haven't ever been able to grasp. I glance back over at my family and smile. The one thing I hate about always looking 17 is…school. I still have to go to damn school, I skip most of the time, but I can go anytime. The sun never really bothered me, it's said in the books and movies that it affects vampires but not anyone in my family were always out in the sun nothing ever happens. My brothers have to go to school as well, but it really doesn't matter, I've been a junior like a hundred times!

I hear my brothers clear their throats I glance over at them…"You ready for school Monday San?" I roll my eyes and shake my head. It's only Thursday so we have about 4 days left. I groan loudly …"Hell no I'm not!" I chuckle, Victor and Dante smirk and glance at each other. I shake my head and walk a little further away from them… but the one thing that I hate the most about school… is the smell…it's hard for our kind to be around humans…we've learned to control ourselves around humans but it's still pretty hard. I stretch and flip around looking at my family.

My mother stands up wiping her face off "So are you all ready to go?" Everyone nods and we take off heading back to our house, it's not far from here...We live deep in the woods in a pretty big badass house. Were practically rich because my father and my mother are both lawyers… I know right... it's pretty weird. Defense Attorney Vampires! Their usually gone a lot so we hunt at night so we can all work together.

We head out of the woods and up to our house; the place is a huge two story house… that practically looks like a mansion… I head into the front door that leads to our living room, and then I walk forward and head up the stairs. My room is the last door at the end of the hallway. My parent's room is down stairs and my brothers are upstairs down the hall from mine. I love my room… its huge the carpet is dark gray color and the walls are white. I have a balcony in my room, it's pretty awesome, it's nice to head out there and relax at night, and it's so peaceful.

I hop on my bed and flip my TV on; I have a pretty awesome TV that hangs on the wall. I lean over and grab my laptop, it's later than hell, but here I am on Facebook, yes a vampire can have Facebook can't they? I smirk and flip through my news feed, I see Tina is online.

Tina Cohen-Chang and her family are also vampires as well, their one of the reasons we moved here. I smile and lean back on my bed. At least Tina and I will have school together; she's been going here for a while so she can show me around. I stretch and lean back yawning. I glance at the clock it is only midnight but I feel like it's already 6 in the morning. I leave the TV on and slowly shut my eyes; I really need to get some sleep.

**A/N: Meeting Vampire Santana! XD Hope you like it and yes it sounds like Twilight but I'm changing it and making it into my own thing so Stay Tuned!:D REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2:Shopping Time!

Santana (POV)

I rolled over to see the TV still on and the sun sinning brightly through my window. I rolled over glancing at my alarm clock and groaning, 11:00 am….. I sigh and put my pillow back over my face, there's no way I can get back to sleep I can already tell. I shoot up out of my bed and head down the hall and down stairs. I see my mother and father sitting in the kitchen they glance up and both smile.

"So Santana, I see you're finally awake…" my father says with a smile. My mother looks back at me shaking her head and chuckling. I head over to the table and sit down across from my father, and run my hands through my hair; my father speaks up without looking away from his paper.

"Here in a few, were gonna head into town, would you like to come?" I glance up and stroke my chin; I snap my fingers and smile.

"Are we going to Wal-Mart?" I say with a smile, my father nods. "Then Yes! I would love to come! I need to get a few things!" my father nods and stand up heading to my parents room. I wanted to get some new movies to watch, since were rich I buy movies all the time! I can hear my mother chuckle, and I glance up smiling.

"Yeah, I want some new movies too!" she winks at me and turns back to the counter… I shake my head and glance down at my hands. Each vampire has a gift…like mind reading for example; pretty much everyone in my family can do that one.

I get up and head up the stairs into my bathroom. I take a quick shower, and step out of into my room in a towel. I riffle through my dresser draws settling on a pair of dark ripped up blue jeans and a simple gray tank top. I head over to the body mirror in my room and check out my outfit. My skin is pale but not really pale, it's kind of like I'm dark with a bite lighter tint. Like any normal human…I look closely at my eyes, which are like a topaz color only darker…When things happen though…like smell blood, they turn dark practically black.

I step back from the mirror and grab my black hoodie and head down the stairs. Everyone is chilling in the living room, they glance back at me and the TV flicks off. They all stand up and we head out to the car. It's a pretty nice car a Chrysler Pacifica Touring; it sucks though since I have to sit close to my dumb brothers. I sigh and push Dante forward so he hast to sit in the middle. It takes us about ten minutes to get into town; as soon as we get there I hop out of the car.

"I'm heading to the electronics, if you need me you know where to look!" I yell and everyone nods, I head into the store. I glance around, new place, new store and I have no idea where I'm, going, I step into the store and see the giant electronics sign, I smirk and head that way. I head over to the new release rack and glance around, I smirk when I see that new movie about Abraham Lincoln being a vampire hunter, He must have not been a good one since I'm still around… I step back and turn around the corner to the older movies… My eyes flick down to the bottom of the rack, I pick up this horror movie it looks pretty good, it's called _Cry Wolf_; I place it in my right hand and keep looking. By the time I'm done I have at least 5 movies; _Cry Wolf, Stick It, Sucker Punch, Footloose and Shutter Island_. My mother looks through all of my choices and we head over to the games where my brothers are. I turn the corner and see them talking to some girl, she turns around and I grin, Tina!

"Hey!" I smile and trap her in a hug; she smiles and shakes her head.

"Damn! It's been a while San! How have you been?!" She says with a huge smile. Tina is a pretty small Asian girl, she's very pale and she has really dark brown hair, kind of like mine, but don't underestimate her size, she can kick some major ass.

"I've been pretty good, except for moving I miss some people from my older school…but you know…" I shrug and Tina nods, "It's gonna be great having you here San! I have some friends you need to meet!" I smile and cock my head to the side.

She shrugs "I've been here forever I've got some pretty good friends…" I nod, makes me think of the people at my old schools, but that is important now. I see my father and mother coming down the aisle, they motion to me and Tina, they hug Tina and they start talking but I'm really not listening. I take a deep breath and close my eyes, it smells so 'Human' in here, and it is uncomfortable being in here… I glance over at my parents as they are motioning to me; I nod and walk back over to Tina giving her a quick hug.

"I'll see ya Monday" I say with a small wave and head down the aisle to catch up with my parents. We head up to the cash register and throw all of our items on, I get a ton of movies, my brothers get some games and my father and mother have some movies too. I head out in the front of all the registers and sit down on a bench next to Victor he glances over with a huge smile; I shake my head and nudge him. He shakes his head and speaks up.

"So, do you think you'll like the school here?" I sigh and shrug, "I have no idea…at least we know Tina… and you guys play sport so you can easily make friends…" He nods and runs his hands through his jet black hair. He claps his hands together and glances over at me.

"Maybe you could join something….hmmm, but what? I have no idea…" I smirk and shake my head… "Well thanks Vic…I'll think of something…" I lean forward and intertwine my hands together. I glance down the aisle and see a blonde girl talking with Tina, Tina glances down at me and grins really big, she starts waving and the blonde girl turns around.

I can see her eyes from here…there a piercing blue color, and it makes my heart pound and I swallow hard…I throw a small wave Tina's way, Victor nudges me and I glance over, he motions towards mom and dad who are waiting for us, we stand up and head down the aisle I turn back and wave at Tina, that girl's eyes are still on me, I smirk to myself and keep walking down the aisle…I wonder who that girl is… We hop in the car and head home, the drive is pretty quiet so I lean back and close my eyes. I wake up to someone shaking me gently, I open my eyes and see my mother standing outside my car door smiling, I wipe my eyes and glance around…were home and everyone is just getting out of the car, I get out grabbing the bag of my movies and I head up to my room… I lie down on my bed and stare at the ceiling…I think I might actually like it here…

**A/N: Hope you guys like it so far! REVIEW XD **


	3. Chapter 3:Lazy Day

Santana (POV)

There's no point in going to sleep yet so I just lay on my bed with my eyes closed. I roll over and reach for my laptop… I head right to my Facebook page, I smile when I see Tina wrote on my wall. I read the wall post slowly and smile when I get to the end.

"SANTANA! Ready to introduce you to all of my friends! So excited you're going to school with me! XD" I grin and shake my head, Tina is crazy, but I have always liked her! I like her wall post and comment.

"I know! I'm ready to meet them too! XD" I smirk and hit enter. I glance around on my page and my news feed. I hear a small knock at my door. It opens slowly and my mother peaks around the door.

"Hey, Santana can we talk?" I nod and she walks in the room shutting the door. She comes in and sits on the edge of my bed, with a smile.

"Well, starting at this new school is going to be hard, I mean…I know we move a lot and you have to get used to every new place we go to but this is important…" I nod and she claps her hands together.

"Just, being around so many humans will be hard, I mean the temptation…" I nod and swallow hard.

"I know mom I just need to get used to being around them…" She nods and stands up looking at my bag full of movies. She smiles and shakes her head.

"No movies that I like! But you can check out my movies too!" I nod and she walks to the door, she stops with her hand on the handle.

"Just be careful when at the school…if you feel tempted… just come home…Alright?" I nod and she gives me a thumbs up heading out of my room.

I stand up and walk over to where my movies are laying, I decide to go with the movie _Cry Wolf… _it looks pretty good and kind of scary.

I pop the movie in and jump back on to my bed, I stretch and lean back on to my pillow. The movie starts out with some girl running through the woods, I wiggle my eyebrows and smile, and she's pretty cute… I smirk to myself and go back to watching the movie, but then my thoughts quickly take over. I've always liked guys and girls…since well always… My family all knows about it and the people at school, well their just gonna have to get used to it.

I'm pulled out of my thoughts when the girl starts screaming on the screen. I jump forward and watch as the hot girl gets killed…damn!

The movie shows this really hot guy walking around the school; he has a really hot British accent… I lean back, this movie is really good! I'm glad I picked it… by the time it ends you realize that the killer isn't real… and the damn red headed girl killed the hot girl in the beginning! That was a crazy ass movie…I hop up and whip open my door, I see my brother Victor, jump looking over at me.

I start chuckling and shaking my head, Victor flips me off and I walk by him patting him on the back. I shake my head, realizing that it is already Friday ugh…school is 3 days away… I frown and head down the stairs. It might be nice though… hanging out with Tina… and meeting her friends. I jump down the last few steps and head into the kitchen, where my mother and father are. I walk over to them pulling my black hoodie off the rack next to the door.

I flip around with a smile. "I'm going for a walk…if that's okay…" they both nods, and I flip the door open quickly. The sunlight shines down through the trees, as I step outside…there is a light breeze going through the woods, I turn from the front door and step into the woods.

I step further into the woods and glance around and look up at the tree nearby…I smirk and grab the tree jerking myself upward and landing high in one of its branches. I glance around at the ground; I leap further into the tree, until I'm at the top… I can see everything from up here even part of the town. I glance around looking at all the hills that kind of look like mountains. I sigh and breathe in the somewhat chilly air. I leap from the tree landing on my feet.

I walk back to the house and whipped open the front door, to see my mother on father standing up talking…they glance over at me and smile.

"Hey Santana! Did you have a nice walk?" I nod and walk up the stairs to my room. I head down the hall and shut my door. I hop on my bed grabbing my laptop… Tina sent me a message on the Facebook chat.

**Tina: **Are you ready for school Monday?

I quickly type back a reply…

**Me: **Not really, but at least I have you! XD

**Tina: **Yeah! And I can show you around and you can meet my friends!

I smirk and shake my head, she seems really excited….

**Me:** Do you want me to meet you somewhere at the school?

My chat quickly dings and I slowly read the reply.

**Tina: **Yeah! We can meet at the front of the school, and I'll take you to the office to get your schedule! Well I have to go so I'll see you Monday! Bye! XD

Tina's name goes off of my chat and I lean back, against my headboard closing my eyes… I hate moving… starting over… I open my eyes slowly and glance around the room, I glance back over at my alarm clock…It's already 8 at night. I yawn and flip my TV on to a random TV show.

I lean back and sigh… I hope these 3 days go by fast…I'm actually ready to go to school.

**A/N: I know nothing Brittana has happened yet :P Butttt! It's coming! STAY TUNED! XD **


	4. Chapter 4:The Mall

Santana (POV)

Ugh I roll over, and glance around the room, I must have fallen asleep. I can hear the pitter patter of rain on the windows. I glance at the clock…it's 7 in the morning… Saturday… only two more days… I sigh and walk over to my balcony door; I lean up against the cold glass and watch the rain fall slowly. I let out a deep breath and glance down closing my eyes. Even though I'm ready to go to school…I'm kind of afraid… I mean meeting new people… I sigh loudly and shake my head… I'm a damn vampire and I'm afraid of making new human friends… I shake my head and turn around, heading to my dresser, throwing on a pair of jeans and a white blouse, throwing a hoodie over it…I open my door quietly.

I head down the stairs and glance around… I think everyone is still asleep… well why wouldn't they be it's the damn crack of dawn! I head over to the kitchen counter, flipping on the small TV, we have sitting there. I head over to the cabinet and open it… Nothing. I know what you're wondering why doesn't it have food in it? We don't eat human food…the blood keeps us full…we animal blood doesn't keep us a full as human blood would but seeing as we don't believe in that… I glance over at the TV… which is on some boring cooking show.

I jump a little when the front door flies opened and my parents walk in…followed by Tina's parents and Tina! I run over and give Tina a big hug…

"What are you doing here?!" I say smiling pulling back from our hug.

She shakes her head and motions to my mom and dad and smiles "They came over and wanted us to come over!" I nod and grin at Tina…

She pats me on the back and grins "So do you want to do into town today? I can show you around!" I nod and glance over at my parents. They both nod and I jump up, Yes! Tina grabs my hand and practically drags me out the door.

We head outside and a pout forms on her face.

"Shit! How are we supposed to get to town I don't have a car…." I smirk and motion over to the garage. I open it slowly and grin over at Tina. There sits my Black 1969 Mustang… Tina's eyes grow wide and she shakes her head.

"No WAY! This is yours?" I nod and a giant smile plasters on my face.

I hop in the driver's seat and stick the keys into the ignition. The car revved up loudly, and Tina shakes her head.

"How did you get this?" I shrug and grin, as we pull out of the driveway and head towards the town. Even though the town is pretty small they have a pretty good size mall so we head there.

I pull into the parking lot and Tina and I jump out of the car, as were walking up to the mall I glance over at Tina and smile.

"So, do you like living here?" She glances over and nods.

"Yeah, I have a lot of friends here…and even though it's a small town…it's pretty nice here…" I nod and glance around.

"So is your school nice…like do you think your friends would like me?" She smirks and chuckles quietly.

"Well Santana, you are pretty hot…and I know my friends would like you!" I smile and shake my head laughing as we head through the door into the mall.

I bet it will be easy to be around these humans, at least I hope so. I step into the mall and it's pretty much like any other mall, its two stories so it's pretty big and I see a lot of stores that I might like. I glance over at Tina and raise my eyebrows. She shakes her head and chuckles, "Yeah I know small town…huge mall!" I smirk and nod quickly…We head down the mall and I glance around there's a giant food court and I snap my fingers looking at Tina.

"Too bad we can't eat any of that…" she nods, "Yeah it really sucks sometimes…" I nod and shrug smiling at her. We step onto the escalator that leads up the stairs, Tina jumps up and points to a small blonde girl and an even smaller brunet girl. I shove my hands into my hoodie pockets as we walk over to them, they both have big smiles on their faces, and they glance over at me.

"Hey Tina! Ummm who is this?" The blonde girl motions to me, Tina pushes me forward and I pull my hand out of my pocket…

"This is Santana! She just moved here, but we've been friends for a long time!" They both nod and smile.

"San, this is Quinn Fabray" she motions to the small blonde and I shake her hand smiling.

"And this is Rachel Berry!" She grabs my hand shaking it with a huge grin.

"Well it's nice to meet you! So are you going to go to McKinley with us?" Rachel says with a big smile. I nod quickly and grin back at them… I swallow hard this is actually kind of hard for me… I sigh and look at Tina…she nods and turns to them smiling. Quinn smiles turning to us.

"Well, we have to go! It was nice meeting you! See you in school!" I give them a small smile and wave.

"Goodbye Tina! It was nice to meet you Santana" I smile and wave as they walk down the mall.

I turn to Tina and she smiles. "They like you! I can tell!" I smile swallowing and taking a deep breath… "Tina I think I need to leave…" she gives me an odd look and she nods… she grabs my hand and drags me down the escalators and out the doors. We get in my car and Tina speaks.

"Just take a deep breath…you have to get used to this though…you know?" I nod slowly biting my lip.

"I don't know I just…I haven't been in school for a while now…since I was home schooled so maybe I lost my control…" she nods slowly, and takes a deep breath…

"Well when you're ready we can go back in…" I nod and take a deep breath…I need to focus on controlling this… I swallow harder I glance at the clock in my car; it's only 10 in the morning… I can do this I just need to focus. I look at Tina and nod, she nods and we head back into the mall… We stay there for a little while maybe about an hour…then we decide to head back, to my house.

Tina hops in the passenger's seat with a huge smile.

"See it wasn't too hard! Right?" I smile and nod slowly…yeah it was pretty hard and I still haven't mastered it. I need to talk to my mother when I get home. I start the car and we head out of the parking lot and down the road to my house.

Right when we get out of the car I see Tina's parents come out of my house, they give me a small wave and Tina gives me a quick hug.

"I'll see you Monday!" I nod as she heads to her parents car and they drive away. I head into the house and see my parents sitting in the living room in front of the TV. They both turn back to me with a smile.

"Hey! Did you have fun with Tina?" I nod and glance down at the floor. My mother stands up and walks over to me with concern in her eyes.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I nod and we head up the stairs to my room.

She shuts the door and I tell her everything about when were around the humans… I tell her how I felt and the blood urge I had… I swallow hard when I'm done she walks over bending down in front of me, she puts her hand on mine and I smile.

"This is something you'll have to get used to…I know it is hard… but when you get to school focus on something else…" I nod and bite my lip.

"Just try and stay at the school for as long as you can…" I nod and smile, she leans down and kisses me on the head, and she heads out of my room leaving me to my thoughts.

**A/N: Only one more day and Santana hast to go to the school! XD wonder what will happen!? XD REVIEW! **


	5. Chapter 5:Family Time and Rainy Walks

Santana (POV)

I run my hands through my hair and fall back on my bed, it's only 2. So I just lie there thinking… I need to focus and make sure I don't hurt anyone…I swallow hard and shake my head…The other thing is I never experienced that one person whose blood makes me crazy... I swallow hard, I've never experienced it…I just hope I don't experience it here… There is this one person that every vampire is affected by…like their blood is just made for them… In all my years being here I have never found that person…

I roll over and lie on my stomach… I groan loudly and stand up. I can't sleep now… I need to do something! I glance back out the window and still see the rain lightly falling outside. I open my balcony door and step outside. The rain hits me softly on my head; I pull the sleeves down on my hoodie and lean over the balcony railing.

The rain sounds pretty cool hitting the trees… I take a deep breath smelling the air, it smells just like rain.

I lean my head back and close my eyes.

Someone grabs me from behind and I jump off the balcony landing on my feet. I see Dante and Victor laughing and they jump over landing next to me.

I shake my head and push them both.

"Damn it! You guys are such assholes!" They chuckle and shake their heads…

I smirk and shake my head…"You guys got me pretty good!" They nod and glance around the woods. My balcony looks over the woods, so here we are standing in the woods.

I shake my head and jump up into the balcony, smirking at them, I hear my mother yell from downstairs that she needs to talk to us all, I turn around and motion to Vic, and Dante.

"Mom, wants us let's go!" They both nod running around the house to the front door.

I head down the stairs where my mother is just as my brothers come through the door. We sit down on the couch; my mother and father sit down in the chairs across the room. I sit down and Vic sits next to me. We usually get this talk

"Okay…you guys know the drill if you can't control the urge…come home. We can't have a human bit and people asking questions." My father says glancing at my mother who, immediately nods. She then stands up walking over to us…"Also…try your hardest to conceal what we are…but if something occurs where you cannot help it…come to us." I nod and so do Vic, and Dante.

"Also…" My father stands up for this one. "If you find that one person…you come home…no matter what you're doing come home right away…" I nod and look down at the floor. I wonder if any Vampire has ever found their 'person'… They both smile and clap their hands together. I glance at Victor and Dante and they are smiling nodding. I glance up and ask the question I know their thinking.

"Has anyone ever found their 'one'?" I say quickly both Dante and Vic looking at me quickly then back up at mom and dad.

They both shrug and mother glances over at dad then back to me…"Only a few have ever found their 'one'…" I nod and stand up.

Vic and Dante follow suit and we head up the stairs to our rooms. I get in my room and shut the door, slowly. I hop on my bed and lie back.

I wonder…if I will ever find my 'one', I swallow hard and press my pillow on my face… There's no way I will ever find them…I mean. Only a few Vampires in history have found theirs…why would I be so special… well more like unlucky…I sigh loudly and glance over at my window where the rain is lightly hitting against the window…

I run my hands through my hair and sigh loudly.

I take a deep breath and for some reason my mind travels to that blonde girl I saw with Tina…I wonder who she is…

I roll over slightly…I must have dozed of...I glance over at the alarm clock…it's 2 in the morning… ugh…I groan loudly and stand up walking over to the balcony door…the rain must have stopped because the forest is still and I can't hear any rain hitting the window. I open the balcony breathing in the cold night air… I lean up against the railing and glance around the woods… I have school tomorrow…I better get to bed so I don't sleep all day Sunday… I head back over to my bed and lie back down… My eyes flutter shut quickly as soon as my head hits the pillow.

I wake up slowly yawning loudly…I pretty much slept like a rock…well except for waking up randomly…

It's Sunday… I have to get up early tomorrow for school… I groan slightly turning to the alarm clock…it's already noon…Damn I slept in… oh well… I hop up and head down the stairs. My whole family I sin the living room and they all turn around laughing.

"Have a good sleep San? And must I say I love your hair!" Vic says with a huge grin, I flip him off and turn heading into the bathroom. I look in the mirror and laugh, my hair is all over the place. I pick up the brush and fix it quickly. I head back into the living room hopping in between Dante and Victor. Vic pats me on the head and laughs…

"There you go Sanny, all better!" I shake my head and laugh glancing at my mother who is chuckling as well. I shake my head and throw my hands up laughing.

"Everyone is against me!" They all chuckle and I lean back against the couch…I glance at the TV, there's some sitcom on…I turn back to where my mother and father are and smile…the rest of the day is pretty much just a family day, we watch movies and TV shows all day. I lean back and yawn… I wonder what actual human food tastes like…My mother smirks lightly and leans back…

"I've always wondered that too…" I roll my eyes and laugh….everyone in our family has special abilities…. Me, Vic and Dante haven't discovered ours yet…our parents were alive for a while before they found theirs out. I wonder what mine is… I mean I'm already pretty fast…So I don't need speed… Ugh…if I keep thinking about it my head might explode! I stand up and head into the kitchen…why do we need one of these…

I shrug and lean on the counter looking out the window… I wonder what the people are like at this school….McKinley High School is what it's called. The name sounds harmless but since I've been in high school…well a lot! Most schools have lots of bitches but thank god I'm a pretty big Bitch myself.

I push myself off the counter and turn around to see my mother heading towards me.

"Santana…are you alright? I can hear your brain going at one hundred miles an hour!" I smirk and nod slowly.

"Yeah…just thinking about school…since we got home schooled the past couple years I really don't know what I'm heading into…" I say biting my lip, Victor and Dante jump up nodding.

"Yeah we know how you feel!" They step towards us and I smile glancing up at my mother.

"I'm sorry…I don't know what to tell you guys…except don't get in fights, and if the urge gets that bad come home as fast as you can…" We all nod at the same time and we all head our separate ways. I decide to go for a walk…so I head up the stairs throw on some sweats and a tank top; I grab my sneakers I head to the balcony door and slide it opened slowly… I shut it behind me and leap off the balcony smirking… I like having superhuman abilities….but sometimes I hate being a monster…

I walk slowly through the woods and glance around the woods…I love it out here, it's so peaceful…I walk a little further on and stop when I feel a rain drop plop down on my head. I groan and turn around heading back, the last thing I want is to get rained on. I bend down slowly and leap high up into the trees jumping from branch to branch until I make it home.

I hop onto my balcony and head into my room, I slip my shoes off and leave them lying outside under the awning on my balcony…I step in my room and throw my now dripping sweatshirt on the floor. I walk down the hall and towards the shower… I strip off my clothes and hop in; I'm out in about 25 minutes… I need to be ready for school tomorrow…When I get out of the shower and head down the hall to my room I glance at the clock hanging on the wall…its already 7:45 at night… I yawn and head into my room throwing on some black sweats and a white t-shirt; I grab my matching hoodie and walk down the stairs.

"Have a nice walk San?" My father says smiling, I shake my head and chuckle, and "Yeah until I got rained on!" he chuckles and heads over to the couch where Dante is sitting. I bite my lip and glance around, "Well I'm going to head to bed…remember when to get us up tomorrow?" I say smiling and my mother yells from her room.

"Yeah, its 6 am right?" I peek in her room nodding and she smiles, "Goodnight Santana!" I yell back "Night Mom!" and head up the stairs. I shut the door to my room I flip on the small light next to my bed and shut of the big light…I flip on the TV to one of my favorite shows 'Law and Order'! I pull my laptop close to me, heading straight to Facebook.

I head to my profile and put up a new status.

_"Really nervous about tomorrow…" _

I hit enter and a few seconds later Tina likes it, my chat beeps loudly and I click on it opening it.

"Don't worry San you'll be fine! Meet me at the front of the school tomorrow! Well I'm going to bed so I'll see you tomorrow! BYE!"

I smile softly and shake my head…maybe I shouldn't be so nervous… I mean at least I know someone who goes to this school. I shut my laptop and glance at the clock 8:30, I watch Law and Order for a while, I think it's a marathon or something…I glance back over at the clock and gasp. 12:31 oh wow I really need to go to bed; I lay back and almost fall asleep instantly…my thoughts are on school when my eyes slowly flutter closed.

**A/N: NEXT CHAPTER 1****st**** day of school! XD Hope you liked it! C: REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6:The First Day

Santana (POV)

I roll over when my alarm buzzes loudly in my ears. The clock says it's about five minutes after six…I shoot up and grab my clothes that I'm gonna wear…I can hear everyone else's alarms going off, I smile shaking my head…if I know my brothers their slamming the snooze buttons right now. I slip my white tank top off and toss it into the hamper by my door. I grab a black tank top from my closet and throw it on her I slip on a white v neck shirt that has a small pocket in the front…I grab my dark blue jeans and throw them on…it's still really early we probably shouldn't leave until about 7:15…so were a bit early…

I grab my blue Nikes and head down the stairs my father and mother are sitting in the kitchen I smile and head over to the couch sitting down…God; I don't want to go…I feel like sleeping all day! I slowly pull my shoes on and snap my fingers damn! I forgot my sweater up stairs… I head up the stairs quickly and grab my black hoodie pulling it over me. I can hear Dante and Vic getting ready I glance at the clock, it's just hitting 6:30 and I shake my head…I need to get up later maybe 6:30? I head down the stairs and plop back down on the couch…

It's 7 when my brothers shuffle down the stairs wiping the sleep form their eyes…I head over to the mirror and fix my hair… my eyes shimmer in the mirror…their a golden brown color…but when I get thirsty…or the 'urge' as my mother calls it they turn black…

I step from the mirror and glance back at Vic and Dante…they look worse than me but they are dressed pretty nice, Vic, has dark black hair and he's got light blue jeans on with a blue plaid shirt. Dante has a pair of dark blue jeans on and a black V-neck…let's face it we're all pretty hot. Dante grins at me and nudges me softly.

"Are you ready?" I nod slowly and we head out the door grabbing our bags. We have all the supplies we need pencils, paper and all that shit. I hop in the driver's seat of my 1969 Black Mustang…I love this car, it is badass! My brothers hop into their truck and I head down the road towards the school.

We pull into the back of the school parking lot and everyone is hanging out in the parking lot their eyes on us. I step out of my car and walk with my brothers up to the school… They smirk and start laughing.

"Why is everyone staring?" I smile and chuckle softly…"Because were hot!" They both fist pump and we walk up the steps. I spot Tina leaning against the side of the building and I wave to my brothers as they head into the building.

"Hey San! Damn, no one can take their eyes off of you, you look good!" I smirk and shake my head. We head into the building and down the hall towards the office. We walk down the hall and Tina waves to a few people, I swallow hard and try and focus…this isn't as bad as I thought it would be. We step into the office and the lady behind the desk hands me my schedule. I see my brother's head out of the office and down the hall.

Tina shows me to my first class…which is English…great, I'm late since I had to wait to get my schedule I head in and the teacher smiles at me, "You must be Santana, I'm Mrs. Jacobs welcome to McKinley, just take a seat in the back!" I nod and sit in an empty chair towards the back next to this small blonde girl, she smiles at me softly and she grins when I sit next to her.

"Hey, I'm Quinn, you're new right?" I nod and wave, "I'm Santana; it's nice to meet you." I grin and turn to the front of the class. Quinn smiles and leans back in her chair, the teacher babbles on about the rules and all that shit…The bell rings and I walk out of class, I look around and eventually find my next class… which is Science. I feel someone tap my on the shoulder so I turn around, that Quinn girl is standing there smiling at me.

"Hey…what class do you have next?" I step back next to her and smile, "Ugh….Science." Quinn nods and takes my schedule glancing at it and we head down the hall.

"So where did you transfer from?" Quinn glances over at me grinning.

"My family and I just moved from Wisconsin." I say with a smile and she nods slowly, "Well here's the Science room." She motions to the door and I nod, "Thanks for showing me where it was!" I smile and she nods heading down the hall. I step into the class and sigh loudly…there's an empty table in the back so I head there and sit down...

I sit in the back but no one comes to sit by me…I sigh and lean back glancing around the room, there are a few guys who wink and wave at me and I throw them a small wave… I turn back towards the teacher shaking my head. Idiots…I mumble softly, I chuckle too myself just as the bell rings… I like that the day is going by quickly…I step out of the room and Tina runs over to me.

"Hey San! I heard you and Quinn talked, she's pretty cool! So what class do you have next?" I pull my schedule out of my pocket and hand it to Tina; she smiles really big and claps her hands together…

"We have cooking class together!" I smile and shake my head leaning closer to her.

"We can't eat…how we could be in this class?" she chuckles and shakes her head….

"Best cover!" she slaps me in the arm and we head down the hallway, I chuckle as she pulls me towards the class….this girl is crazy!

We head into the room and we sit together at the middle of the class…There aren't really any guys in here just a bunch of girls. Tina perks up and waves at this blonde girl who walks in the room…she sits In front of us, she turns back to me and smiles.

"Hi…" she whispers and turns back around.

Quinn walks in the room next and sits next to the taller blonde girl. I take a deep breath and look over at Tina…I feel thirsty as hell, I glance back up to the blonde girl and back to Tina…She grabs my hand and pulls me out of the class room. ..

We head down to the bathroom and I snarl loudly…

"Santana…you gotta control it okay! Just relax!" I swallow hard…

"Tina…its different this time…I don't know what's going on…." I swallow hard and turn to the mirror…my eyes are black as night. I throw some water on my face…I take a deep breath….Control it…I need to control it…

The bell rings and Tina and head back down the hall towards the class. Tina stops in front of the door and puts her hands on my shoulders.

"If you feel like that again…I can hold you back…but try to control it…" I nod slowly and she opens the door. We head back to our seats and the teacher walks in behind us…Going over the rules and such…

I look back up at the blonde girl next to Quinn….I can feel it taking control again but I slam my eyes shut and bite my lip.

I can do this….why is it so different this time…class drags slowly by and when the bell rings I get up and run out of the class room, I need to get home…there is no way I can stay here…it kills me being around that girl…I pull my phone out and call my mom having her call me out of school.

"Santana what happened?" she sounds frantic…

"There's this person in my class…and I almost attacked them…its different from usual." She gasps and I swallow hard, "I'm on my Santana don't go anywhere…" she hangs up the phone and in about five minutes my mother is signing me out of school. We head to the car and she throws a text to Dante so he can drive my car home. I get in the car and lean back…my eyes are still dark.

"Santana…what was it like?" I swallow hard and glance at my mother… "I felt like I needed their blood…Like I couldn't live without it." My mother nods and glances down shaking her head.

"Well I'll be damned…" I give her an odd sideways glance and she swallows hard…

"I think you've found your one…." My eyes dart back and forth…I run my hands through my hair.

"That's not possible!" I say looking around quickly.

"Yes, it is Santana…I'm going to tell you something…I'll tell your brothers when they get home…but I was never always a Vampire…" I lock my eyes with her and she glances at the road.

"You-you weren't?" she shakes her head quickly and I nod slowly…

"I was-well….I was your fathers 'one'…." My eyes grow wide and I smirk…"So dad turned you?" she nodded slowly… "He told me what he was…then I asked if he would…" I raise my eyebrows and smile shaking my head.

"And everything you describe you felt…is what your father said he felt…and god knows that the girl felt something too…" I smile and look out the window.

"I doubt it…she doesn't know my name…" My mother shakes her head and smiles…"Well she does now…she and Tina were talking about you…" I glance at her and my eyes almost fly out of my head.

"How in the hell do you know that!?" I smirk and she shakes her head pointing to her head.

I shake my head…"So was it good or bad?" she smirks and wages her finger at me, "Uh, Uh, uh…you'll have to find out yourself…."

I shake my head, I wish she would just tell me…I bite my lip and glance back down at the window…My phone vibrates in my pocket and I pull it out quickly…Tina's name flashes across the screen. I pick it up quickly I can hear a lot of people in the background; she must be at lunch…

"Are you okay San? You didn't look like you felt too good?" I swallow hard and concentrate on the noise in the background; I can hear Quinn and that blonde haired girl…

I swallow hard thinking about her even makes me lose control…

"Yeah….I-I -ummm I'm okay…. I'll be back tomorrow…you should come over after school…" She chuckles into the phone…

"Yeah…I'll be over after class!" I nod and I hear someone mutter in the background.

"Quinn said you need to get better so everyone can meet you!" I smile a little and shake my head.

"Well I gotta go…so I'll see you after school?" I say smiling.

"Yup, San…take it easy, I'll see you after school. Bye!" I smile and pull the phone from my ear hitting the end button. I lean back and close my eyes…this has been a hell of a day.

**A/N: Santana found her one! XD Hope you liked it! REVIEW! **


	7. Chapter 7:Controlling It

Santana (POV)

We make it home quickly and I jump out of the car…my father's car is in the driveway…My mother must have called him. I step into the house; my mother is right behind me…My father is at the kitchen table. He gets up quickly and walks over to me pulling me into a hug…

"Are you okay Santana?" I nod slowly…and glance up at him…he releases a deep breath and bites his lip.

"We need to talk about something's…." I nod and sit down on one of the kitchen chairs.

"You know….those that find out about their 'one' don't always end up with them…the might even attack them…" I swallow hard and look down at the table.

"But…if you can learn to control it…you'll be able to go back to the school and be okay around her…" I nod and knit my hands together…

My father smiles and glances at my mother…"I take it she's already told you…" I nod and smile softly…

"How did you feel when you saw her?" I smile and my father chuckles quietly.

"Well pretty awful actually….I felt like I could attack her at any second…I remember running out of the room because I was afraid I might hurt her…" He glances around and smiles looking at mom…she nods and he bites his lip.

"Well….a little while later…we began talking, and of course I cared a lot for her…" he whispers the last part and I know he's about to tell me something bad.

"I saw she got attacked by someone and they pulled her into an alley…she was about to die…the only way she would make it would be if I turned her…so I did." I nod slowly and bite my lip…

"So you saved her because she was dying…and you loved her?" He nods and stands up slowly, "Santana, you felt the same way about that girl right?" he says bending down next to me.

I nod slowly, "Yeah I did, I felt like I was about to hurt her…" he nods and puts his hand on my shoulder…

"Well, if you want to go back to that school you have to learn to control it…" I nod and he walks towards the front door.

I stand up and glance around, "Tina is supposed to come see me later…I'm going to head upstairs…" he nods and I head up the stairs and into my room.

I walk up the stairs slowly and shut the door to my room, I lie on the bed and close my eyes…this is all new to me…That girl seemed so nice, I don't want to hurt her… I open my eyes and walk over to my balcony sitting down and wrapping my legs around one of the railing letting my legs dangle over the edge.

I wonder what they were talking about when they were talking about me…They probably think I'm a freak for running out of the classroom like that. But they must care seeing as they still want to meet me…I swallow hard and lean my head on the railing…I close my eyes and bite my lip softly. I wonder what her name is…she's the one I saw talking to Tina at Wal-Mart…I sigh and lean back lying down in the balcony my legs still dangling off the edge. I'm freezing…but that's sort of a given…out kind has always had cold skin…

I just stay in my room for a while…lost in my thoughts…I lay back on my bed and shut my eyes…I can't stop thinking about that girl…I hear a small knock on my door and I sigh loudly, keeping my eyes closed,

"Come on in!" I don't feel like moving, I've dealt with too much today. The door swings open and I hear someone scoff, "Won't even get up to see me?" I open my eyes and see Tina grinning I shake my head and sit up.

Tina walks in and sits down on the bed next to me. "How are you feeling San….you didn't look so good when you left." I bite my lip and swallow hard.

"I'm okay now, but Tina…I gotta tell you something."

I tell her everything; about how that blonde girl is my 'one' and how my parents said I need more training to not attack her… That her blood was pretty much made for me, that it drives me crazy.

"So, it's like she was made for you?" I shrug slightly glancing at Tina, she nods slowly. She chuckles softly and I smirk "What's so funny?" she shakes her head…

"It's nothing…I mean it's just crazy how our kind is addicted to someone right when they meet them…" I nod and shake my head…"Our kind is quite mysterious…" She nods and walks over to my balcony looking outside.

"Quinn wanted to know if you were okay…she told me to tell you to get better." I smirk and shake my head.

"Yeah she seems pretty cool…" I smile and Tina stands up pulling her phone out of her pocket which is buzzing loudly. She pulls it up to her ear, "Yeah, Ok I'll be home in a few minutes…" Tina pulls the phone from her ear and shakes her head.

"I have to head home, I'll see you later?'" I nod and give her a quick hug. "'See ya Tina! I don't know when I'm coming back to school so I'll see you when I see you. "She nods and heads down the stairs. I can hear her car pulling out of the driveway. SHIT! I forgot to ask what that girl's name was. I flip my door open quickly and head down the stairs. I see my parents sitting with my brothers in the living room their watching some TV show…My father glances back at me and stands up.

"How can I control it?" I say quickly and he swallows hard… "You should stay home for a few days at least until Thursday so we can work on this." I nod and he smiles, I'm going to master this…So I can see her again. My mother clears her throat from the kitchen and I laugh, "Must you always read my mind?" I turn around grinning at her.

She shrugs and walks over to me, "Well when your thoughts are so loud I can't help it!" she smirks and puts her hands on my shoulders.

"We'll make sure you get back to the school…I promise." She gives me a kiss on top of the head and I smile heading towards the stairs.

I really don't sleep at all that night…it's hard to when my brain is going at one hundred miles an hour.

I roll over and glance at my clock…it's already 7 in the morning… I groan loudly, I just want to sleep.

I get up and walk to my door slowly, I can hear someone coming, the door creaks opened slowly and I can see my mother I smile and sigh loudly.

"Hey honey, have you slept at all?" I shake my head and she nods slowly.

"We were going to start your training but if you don't-" I cut her off and hold my hands up, "No mom, I'm ready…" she smiles and she closes the door while I get dressed. My father is downstairs waiting on us, we head outside and the training begins…

We train for a couple of hours and it's nothing that humans would understand…it's like I have to think about Brittany, and think about something else instead of the blood lust…we do this for the next few days and before I know it, it's already Wednesday night and I have school in the morning. We also fought as well teaching me how to fight too.

I head into the house slowly…we've been working at it all day, I should be ready for school tomorrow…I'm ready to see her…

**A/N: Back to school Next Chapter! Hope you liked it! REVIEW! XD**


	8. Chapter 8:Meet and Greet

Santana (POV)

I roll over slightly when my alarm begins buzzing, even though I am completely and utterly nervous I slept like a rock. I stretch and yawn loudly. I hop up and go through my dresser and my closet looking for something to wear. I pull out a white long sleeved shirt and grab a pair of ripped up dark blue jeans… I pull out my badass black leather jacket and pull it on. I glance at the clock it's already 7 I head down the stairs and see my parents at the kitchen table and my brothers.

"You ready for this Santana?" My father's voice booms loudly pulling me out of my thoughts.

I nod slowly and smile, he gives me a thumbs up and he heads towards my brothers…I swallow hard I'm actually kind of nervous…

"Well that's a given, isn't it?" I turn towards my mother and chuckle softly. Always with the mind reading… She nods and turns towards the sink, I shake my head and glance at the clock.

"We better go!" I say turning to Vic and Dante, they both nod and jump up as I walk towards the door, "Good luck Santana…if you need to come home you can." My father smiles and I nod heading out the door. I hop into my Mustang and head to the school, I'm just gonna say I was sick those past few days…I head down the road quickly and by the time I pull into the school it's only 7:45 perfect! I hop out of my car and see someone waving form across the parking lot; Quinn and Tina head my way smiling.

"Hey! You're back! How are you feeling?" Quinn has a big smile on her face…I give her a thumbs up and smile.

"I'm doing well! Have I missed much in my classes?" They shake their heads; I expected that…seeing as it's the first week. I smile and we head into the building…Quinn and I sit in the back of our English class…I get all of the things I missed, the schedule for the year and all of that, but I don't have any homework.

I keep my eyes on the clock…I'm still pretty nervous to meet that girl…The bell rings and Quinn and I head out to the hallway…Quinn shows me to my locker, which hers is pretty close by…I toss my bag and books I don't need in there…since I only went to like three classes Monday, I only have three books… I grab my Science book and head down the hallway.

Science class goes by really fast, I never sit with anyone in there, but the teacher comes back and gives me the things that I had missed. The bell feels like it rings five minutes later and the class I am terrified to go to is already here. I step out of the classroom and head to my locker grabbing the book we were 0given in the cooking class; I turn and see Tina smiling at me.

"Are you ready for this?" I grin and nod…"Yeah I can control it now…I hope…" She smirks and we head down the hallway…we sit in the seat we sat in last time…And a few seconds later that girl walks in sitting in front of me…She turns around smiling wrapping her legs around the back of the chair.

"Hi…" she says smiling and I smile back, "Hello…I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself the other day….I'm Santana Lopez." I smile and the blonde girl grins.

"I am Brittany Pierce; it's nice to meet you Santana…" I smile as she turns to Tina and smiles' turning back around, when Brittany turns Tina gives me a high five and I chuckle shaking my head. Quinn walks in and smiles at me softly.

"Hey guys!" she sits down and glances back at me I glance at Tina and she leans over smiling.

"Your eyes are still their amazing topaz color!" I smile and smirk at her, "So are yours…." She shakes her head and the teacher walks in to start class. I lean back and she motions to me to come over to her, I walk up and she hands me all the things that I missed, she has a big smile on her face, I turn heading back to my seat…I glance over at Brittany and her blue eyes are on me and she tilts her head sideways when she looks into my eyes… I sit down and glance at what I missed…once again not a damn thing. I lean back and listen to what the teacher hast to say… The bell rings and I wave to the others and head to my locker…I throw my books in and feel someone tap my shoulder…I already know who it is…

I turn around and see Brittany standing behind me smiling, her hands shoved into her pockets.

"Hey, Quinn said you had painting next?" I nod and she grins, she jumps up and I smile.

"Yay! Me too!" I smirk and shut my locker as we head down the hallway.

"So…I have a question if you don't mind me asking…" I glance over at her and smile shaking my head…

"No not at all, ask away!" she chuckles and we turn into the art room…she looks over at me her eyes locked with mine…"Are those contacts?" I raise my eyebrows and chuckle…I shake my head and smile.

"No there not…" She smirks eyes still locked with mine…I smile and the teacher walks into the class, he has all my work ready for me, which is awesome! I have no homework which is even better. I head back and sit back down next to Brittany, who still eyes me curiously…, I wonder what she's thinking… the teacher keeps blabbing then the bell rings, lunch time…Brittany and I throw our things in our lockers and head towards the lunch room, I'm not hungry at all (seeing as I don't eat) So I just head towards Tina sitting at the corner table.

"Hey! Where's everyone?" She motions to the line of people behind her. I plop down next to her and she smiles.

"So you're not getting any food?" she winks and I shake my head.

We sit there for a few minutes and wait for the others to come sit with us. Brittany and Quinn walk over and sit down with us, Quinn sits by Tina and Brittany sits by me. A few more minutes pass and another girl comes and sits down with us, she looks up at me and grins.

"Hi! I'm Mercedes Jones! It's nice to meet you!" I smile and throw her a wave.

"Hey I'm Santana; it's nice to meet you too!" I smile and Mercedes grins.

A blonde guy walks over to us and bends down giving Mercedes a kiss; he turns to me and smiles.

"Hey, I'm Sam Evans, and you must be…" I smile, "I'm Santana, and it's nice to meet you!" He grins and sits down next to Mercedes. A couple more people walk up holding hands there's a really tall guy with black hair and a small brunet girl.

The girl practically runs to the table dragging the guy behind her, "Hi you must be the new girl I'm Rachel Berry the star of Glee Club!" I chuckle and give her a small wave, "Nice to meet you too!" she smiles and sits down at the table.

Another guy with a Mohawk pushes a kid in a wheelchair towards the table, I glance around and chuckle…Brittany nudges me softly, "What's so funny?" I shake my head and lean closer to her.

"You guys have every type of person at this table and you all get along? The last school I was at everybody was at each other's throats…" I smirk and she chuckles softly.

"It's because we're all in Glee Club…" I cock my head to the side…"What's a Glee Club?"

"It's us, we sing and dance and join competitions…it's a lot of fun!" I nod and smile at Brittany.

"Sounds like fun." I smirk and lean back on my chair. The guy with the Mohawk comes over to me grinning, "Why hello there…I'm Puckerman…but everyone calls me Puck!" I throw him a wave then the kid in the wheelchair comes towards me. "Hi, I'm Artie; it's nice to meet you!" He smiles and heads to the empty part of the table. "It's nice to meet you both too! I'm Santana." Everyone smiles and I glance around the room…A couple guys are walking towards us and they're holding hands…I smile and they come towards me.

"Hello! My name is Kurt Hummel, and this is my boyfriend Blaine Anderson!" I smile and throw them a wave. "I'm Santana; it's nice to meet you guys!" They both smile and sit down I lean back in my chair and smirk…I like it here already…

Lunch goes by fast, no one asks why I'm not eating but they must be used to it since Tina doesn't eat either.

The rest of the day goes by fast too…The classes are really boring, like Math and Computers and Spanish….I get done and head towards the front of the school. Someone grabs my arm and I flip around quickly, Brittany has a huge grin on her face.

"You should come sit in on Glee Club!" I smirk and shrug slightly…My mother's voice is in my head again, "Go ahead Santana". I nod and I follow behind Brittany as we head towards the choir room. I sit by Britt and everyone smiles at me; the room is packed with the people from the lunch table… Then the guy who is my Spanish teacher walks in clapping his hands together, he smiles and points at me, "Are you gonna join Glee?" I shrug and smile, "I'm just sitting in, but we'll see…"I smile and bite my lip. He nods and motions to that girl Rachel, she heads to the front of the class and the piano starts singing.

_"What have I done? I wish I could run.  
Away from this ship going under  
Just trying to help, hurt everyone else  
now I feel the weight of the world is  
on my shoulders"_

I smile and glance over at Brittany and she's smiling…Rachel is really good, even though she seems a little obnoxious… __

"What can you do when your good isn't good enough?  
When all that you touch tumbles down?  
'Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things  
I just want to fix it somehow  
but how many times will it take?  
Oh, how many times will it take for me  
to get it right?  
To get it ri-igh-ight?  
Can I start again with my faith shaken?"

Rachel, Brittany, and Tina start Singing, and I smile damn…their good.

_"Cause I can't go back and undo this  
I just have to stay and face my mistakes_

Rachel, Brittany, and Tina start singing again…

_"But if I get stronger and wiser  
I'll get through this"_

"What can you do when your good isn't good enough?  
When all that you touch tumbles down?  
'Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things  
I just wanna fix it somehow  
but how many times will it take?  
Oh, how many times will it take for me  
to get it right?"

"So I throw up my fist  
Throw a punch in the air  
and accept the truth, that sometimes life isn't fair"

Tina and Brittany walk over to Rachel and start singing.

_"Yeah, I'll send out a wish  
Yeah, I'll send up a prayer  
and finally, someone will see  
how much I care!"_

All of the girls join in and I smile, leaning back in my chair.__

"What can you do when your good isn't good enough?  
When all that you touch tumbles down?  
'Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things  
I just wanna fix it somehow"

"but how many times will it take?  
Oh, how many times will it take  
to get it right  
to get it ri-igh-ight?"

Mr. Shue claps and heads towards Rachel, "Rachel preformed this at Regionals last year, nice job once again everyone!" I smile and watch everyone clap and I glance down at the ground slowly… I swallow hard and glance around at everyone. They talk about more songs to do for the week, and then Mr. Shue lets us all go early.

I head down the hallway with Quinn, Brittany and Tina.

"So are you thinking about joining?" Quinn glances over at me and smiles, I shrug and we push through the double doors leading outside. I walk over to my car and I hear Brittany yell across the parking lot.

"There is no way that is your car!" I smirk and unlock the door and hop in driving over to where she's standing, "Yep this is mine!" She shakes her head and smiles; I see a few raindrops hit the window of my car.

"Do you have a ride home?" I say tilting my head to the side. She smiles and bites her lip, "Yeah…their just not here yet…my parents I mean." I smile and look around, "Call them, tell them you're not gonna be here, I'll give you a ride home…" She smiles and raises her eyebrows…

"Are you sure?" She asks glancing around, I nod and she gets in the car just as the rain starts to fall harder. She calls her parents quickly then leans back in the seat

"So do you like it here so far?" I nod and smile, "Yeah everyone is pretty nice…so far." I chuckle and Brittany shakes her head.

"There are some people who aren't too nice to us…since were in Glee Club." I raise my eyebrows and shake my head.

"What do they do to you?" Brittany runs her hands through her blonde hair…

"Well, we usually get slushy's tossed on us…and Kurt, Blaine and I get some crap because were…." She stops talking and bites her lip.

"You can tell me Brittany…I won't judge you…" I whisper and Brittany glances over at me, our eyes lock and I swallow hard.

"Kurt and Blaine get crap for being gay…and me too since I'm bi-curious…." I shake my head and smile.

"That's a bunch of bullshit; if anyone gives you shit I'll kick their ass." She chuckles and shakes her head… "So does that mean I'm gonna get crap too?" Her eyes grow wide and she chuckles.

"You're gay?" I smirk and shake my head, "Nah, I'm bi-curious as you put it…" She nods and smirks to herself…

"Who gives you crap about it?" Brittany glances at me and swallows hard.

"Mostly the football guys…" I shake my head and glance over at her.

"I'm sorry that, that happens to you Britt…if I see anyone doing it…I'll kick their ass!" I smirk and Brittany laughs shaking her head.

She shakes her head and leans back, "I'm used to it by now…" I sigh and before I know it was already at Britt's house. She waves quickly and heads into the house smiling. I sit there for a second and smile watching her go into the house…If anyone messes with her…I will end them, I pull out of the driveway and head towards my house.

**A/N: Meeting all the Glee Kids! And Brittany and Santana Met! Hope you liked it! XD**


	9. Chapter 9:To Join or Not To Join

Santana (POV)

I drive down the road slowly, I'm surprised I could deal with it that well…I mean the bloodlust… I swallow hard and press harder on the gas.

It was still hard to deal with…I don't know how I did it… I drive for a little while longer and I'm already home.

I pull in the driveway and glance around; my brother's car is already in the driveway…so I'm just a little late… I hop out of my car and walk into the house; my mother turns around from the couch and smiles.

"Hi Santana! How was school today?" I smile and walk over to the couch.

"It was good; I gave my new friend Brittany a ride home…" My mom smiles and I roll my eyes, "Wait…were you talking to me today, like through my…" I point to my head and she shrugs I push her slightly and shake my head walking up the stairs…I hit the top step and hear my brothers playing some video game; I shake my head and keep walking.

I open my door and toss my bag on the floor.

What a long day…but at least I went to the school and didn't kill anyone… I lie back on my pillow and close my eyes. A few thoughts fly through my head… I mean Brittany commented on the color of my eyes… My door opens slowly and my mom is standing in the doorway.

"Hey, can I come in?" I nod and she walks in shutting the door, she sits at the end of my bed and smiles.

"So did you have any issues today?" I shake my head and smile, "No everything went pretty good…" I smile and my mother claps her hands together, she has a grin on her face.

"So how about you and that girl you told me about, what's her name?" I smile and hold my hands up, "Alright, alright her names Brittany and she's really nice…" I whisper and my mother's grin only gets bigger. I shake my head and she puts her hand on mine.

"Maybe you have found your 'one'…" I smirk and my mother stands up smiling heading out of the room. I shake my head slowly and close my eyes. I wonder if she is…I mean dad said he felt the bloodlust thing when he met mom… I glance around my room and grab my bag. I pull my books out and skim through my books; I have no homework at all which is absolutely fine with me. I'm in no mood to do homework… I glance out the window and see the rain pitter pattering on the window. I sigh and glance around my room; what a boring day… I mean it started out great, but now I have nothing to do.

I hop down on my bed and reach for my laptop. I open up my face book page and smile. I have ten friend requests from all of the people I met today, the first one is from Brittany I smile and scroll through the list ,I accept them all and then I get to the last one…from a guy named Mike Chang… I click on his profile pick and it takes me to his page. I grin and shake my head, 'in a relationship with Tina Cohen Chang…' I smile and accept his friend request. I hit my messages and send a message Tina's way, "Why didn't you tell me about your boyfriend ;D" I hit enter and go back to my page changing my status.

"Met a lot of great people today! I think I'm going to like it here!" I post it and lay back looking up at my ceiling. My instant messenger pings and I lean up smiling.

Tina- "You never asked! LOL" I shake my head and quickly type a response, "Well I'll have to meet him!" I grin and wait for Tina to reply.

"Well you shall! Hey I got to go my mother's calling me! I'll see you tomorrow!" Tina goes offline and I sigh scrolling up the page, I have a few notifications so I click them. Just some likes on my status from some of the people I met today… I wonder if I should join Glee Club… I mean it seems like it would be a lot of fun, and I'm not a half bad singer. I hop off my bed and head down the stairs.

My father's still at the office but my mother is sitting in the kitchen flipping through a magazine.

"Hey mom…can I ask you something?" She puts down her magazine and nods smiling.

"Well…there's this club at school that I kind of want to join…should I?" She chuckles slightly and stands up.

"If you want too then you should! What kind of club is it?" she smiles and puts her hand on my shoulder.

"It's a Glee Club, like choir…" She nods and smiles patting on my head.

"Then you are definitely joining! You're a great singer." I smile and she walks over to the kitchen counter. I chuckle and walk over leaning down on a kitchen chair.

"So you think I could actually make it?" She nods and smiles, "You'll do great!" I smile and head to the end of the stairs.

"Thanks mom." She shakes her head and flops her hand at me.

"No problem!" She says and I head up the stairs. I can hear gunfire from my brother's room and I push open the door.

My brothers are both playing a war game and I shake my head.

Dante turns my way smiling, "Hey San! Did you have a better day at school?" I nod and sit down on the edge of his bed.

I smile and sigh, "It was good! How about you guys?" They both smile and Vic pauses the game.

"It was good for me; I met a lot of people…" Dante nods and turns my way, "Yeah same here!" I smile and Vic and Dante turn back to their TV. I stand up and head out of the room. I push my door open and plop back down on my bed reaching for my remote. I flip the TV on and flip through the channels. I stop when I find a crime show, good ole CSI, I love this show.

I pull my laptop back on my chest and scroll down my Facebook page, I look at some pics of Kurt and Blaine, they make a cute couple and even though she's kind of annoying Rachel and Finn make a good couple too.

I close my eyes…I wish I had a boyfriend or a girlfriend… I swallow hard and for some reason my thoughts drift back to Brittany. I close my laptop and lay back staring at my TV.

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter! REVIEW! XD **


	10. Chapter 10:Who Could It Be?

Santana (POV)

I watch CSI, until it's time for me to head to bed. I flip the lights of and stare up at my ceiling…I thought about it…and I'm joining Glee Club… It sounds like it will be a ton of fun…and I'll get to hang out with Brittany more… I sigh and my eyes flutter closed, and I slip into my dreams.

Brittany (POV)

I roll over just as my alarm clock starts beeping loudly. I groan and slam my hand down on the snooze button; I have no motivation to get up what's so ever… I glance over at my clock and see a green 6:30 on the clock. I push myself off the bed and glance around my room. My bed is in the corner of my room with my TV at the end pressed against another wall, in the other corner is my dresser and my door is next to my TV. I get up and walk over to the window that's between my bed and my dresser. My bedrooms on the second story so I have a small ledge on my window that leads to the slanted part of the roof. I usually sit up there and watch the clouds float by. I head over to my dresser and grab a pair of blue jeans and a white long sleeved shirt. I throw them on quickly and head across the hall into the bathroom.

I brush my hair quickly and head down to the kitchen and grab a bowl for my cereal…I close the fridge and see a note from my mother, "Went to work be back tonight!" I smile and step away pouring my milk into the bowl and eating my cereal quietly. My father doesn't live with us…I actually haven't heard from him in years… I finish my cereal and put it down on the counter; I head upstairs and brush my teeth quickly.

When I glance at the clock next it is already, 7:30 I better head towards the school. I grab my bag and slip on my sneakers heading out the door. I hop in my car and turn the key… My mom got it back from the show yesterday after noon…I'm glad I have my car back, even though I liked getting a ride from Santana. My mind wonders to her and I smile… She seems really nice but there's something about her…her eyes are an odd topaz color…but when I think about it so are Tina's… I drum my fingers on the steering wheel and glance around.

I pull into the school parking lot, as everyone else starts pulling in. I hop out of my car and glance around, I spot Santana leaned up against her car and I walk across the parking lot towards her. She turns my way and smiles.

Santana (POV)

I see Brittany heading towards me from across the parking lot and I smile, "Hey Brittany what's up?" She smiles and stands in front of me.

"Nothing really…what about you?" she shrugs and I chuckle a bit. She picks her bag up and we head towards the door. She walks with me into the building and I stop at her locker.

"So have you decided if you're joining Glee?' I go to say something but my books falls on the floor. I bend down and go to pick it up but I feel her hand on mine…I pull away and Brittany hands me my book. "Your hands are really cold…" I turn to back to my locker and swallow hard…I s=shut it quickly and turn to Brittany not looking directly at her.

"I gotta head to class….see ya later…" She says something but I keep walking, I head down the hall and toward my English class, I feel kind of bad for leaving Brittany back there…but, I don't want her to find out…I mean no one knows what we are and I'd like to keep it that way. I head into the room and sit in the back next to Quinn she turns my ways and cocks her head.

"What's wrong Santana? You look a little down…" I bite my lip and turn her way, "I'm alright…" Quinn nods and I turn to the front of the class. The class goes by quick and before I know it I'm on my way to my Science class, I know no one in this class and it kind of sucks… Nothing much happens during the class…the class is over quickly and I swallow hard I have my cooking class next…with Brittany, Quinn and Tina. I head down the hall and into the cooking class.

Brittany and Tina are talking and they both turn my way.

"Hey San!" Tina says smiling and I plop down in the chair next to her.

Brittany grins and throws a wave my way, "Hey Brittany…sorry I took off this morning I just, didn't want to be late to class…." I say drumming my fingers on the desk. She smiles and turns my way.

"It's fine Santana, no worries!" She pats the desk and I nod smiling, Quinn heads into the class and sits down.

"You look better!" She turns to me and I nod, "Yeah…I feel better." She smiles and the teacher walks in. Tina nudges me and I lean over closer to her.

"What happened?" I glance down at the desk and back up at Tina. I tell her what happened at my locker and she nods slowly.

"You're just nervous, don't look anything into it…I mean Mike tells me that all the time…." I nod and turn back to the front of the class. It's just eating at me…I just met her and I can't stop thinking about her… I drum my fingers on the desk and the bell rings loudly…Really class is already over? I stand up, Brittan nudges me and smiles.

"Let's head to painting." I nod and we walk down the hallway, "So have you had a good day so far?" I nod and turn her way, "What about you?" She shrugs and glances down at the floor, "It's been alright…I mean it could have been-"She's cut off when a slushy slams into her face. She stops and closes her eyes I glance up and see a jock standing there.

I grab his jacket and throw him against the locker, he swallows hard and I'm shaking, "Don't EVER do that to her again do you understand me!?" He nods and I let go of his jacket he runs down the hallway and I see Tina and Quinn standing on the sidelines their mouths are hanging open.

I grab Brittany and walk down the hall toward our painting class. The teacher looks our way and frowns, "Can I help her clean up then we'll be in class…." He nods and we head to the bathroom.

I push the door open, the bathroom is empty and I pull Brittany over to the sinks. I hand her some paper towel and I work on getting the slushy out of her hair.

"Thank you Santana…" She whispers and I smile, "I told you I'd have your back…didn't I?" She nods and I grin. She takes a deep breath and I walk around wiping some slushy off of her face…she swallows hard and I hear her sniff loudly.

She turns away and I see a few tears run down her face, I shake my head and walk around and face her.

"Brittany….please don't cry…I took care of that jerk…and I'll take care of any others too…" She nods and wipes the tears off her face. She pulls me into a hug, "Thanks Santana…you're a really good friend…" I smile and bite my lip.

She heads towards the door and smiles, "We should get back to class." She pushes the door open and walks out…

I glance in the bathroom mirror and bite my lip… I'm starting to think I want to be more than friends…

I push open the door and we head to class…it's already half way over…but not much is going on…

We head to lunch next and I sit at the table next to Tina, "You kicked that kid's ass! He literally ran away!" I nod and smirk… The rest of the day goes by quickly and I head to my locker grabbing my bag…I pull out my bag and a note falls on the floor, I grab it quickly and unfold it… I swallow hard and glance around.

It only has one line written on it…"I know what you are…" I glance down the hallway and see Tina coming my way…She has the same note in her hand…"We need to tell our parents…now!" I nod and we head out to the parking lot. Vic and Dante are leaned against my car and they both look terrified.

"Did you get the same note?" Tina and I nod…

"We should head home then we can all meet up…" I nod and hop in my car…this is serious…who could know who we are? I peel out of the parking lot and head towards my house.

**A/N: Oh man! Who could know what they are! D: Hope you liked it! And sorry it took so long :( I've been dealing with Finals but now I am on break! :) **


	11. Chapter 11:Old Enemies and Deep Thoughts

Santana (POV)

I sped down the road quickly with Dante and Vic right behind me, who could have found put about us? I mean we've been careful…maybe it had to do with me slamming that kid against those lockers I swallow hard and pull into the drive way, my brothers right behind me.

"Let's see what mom and dad say…" I nod and push open the front door to see my parents sitting at the kitchen table… They turn to us their faces look hard as stone.

"I'm guessing you already know…" My father whispers and we all nod…He sighs and rakes his fingers through his jet black hair.

"These people or 'hunters' have been tracking us for a while…they know exactly who we are…" I lean against the couch and glance bite my lip. Vic shuts the door and Dante comes and stands by me.

"Are we leaving?" Victor says and my father shakes his head, my mother turns to him her mouth in an 'o' shape.

"I'm tired of running; we haven't done anything wrong…" My mother nods and turns back to us.

"Tina got one of these letters too…" I whisper and my mother nods taking the note out of my hand. She reads it over and sighs deeply…she passes it to my father and he rips it up tossing it into the trash can.

"Well call the Chang's so we can sort this all out…" My father mumbles and he walks outside pulling out his phone… I turn to my mother and she runs her hands through her hair…

"When your father gets back in here he'll explain it more…" I nod and turn to Victor and Dante; they're both staring at the floor, expressionless… I don't know what to do so I better just wait until my dad comes back in….

The door pushes open and my father steps into the house, he turns to my mother and she nods slowly, "Tell them…they're about to hear it anyway…." He nods and motions for us to sit down.

My brothers and I sit on the couch and watch our father and mother who stands in front of us…

"Alright…when we say that the hunters are following us…we mean rogue vampires…" I nod and glance at my brothers whose eyes are darting around the room.

"So they're just other vampires who hate us? But why do they want to expose us?" My father shakes his head.

"I'm not even sure what they look like…just threats and notes is all we've gotten from them…they hide in the shadows and wait. They also don't believe in our ways, not drinking human blood." My mother sits on the chair, rubbing her hands together. I nod slowly and glance down at my hands.

"So how are we supposed to deal with them if we don't know who they are…?" Victor says glancing at us all.

"We've never really tired fighting them… but this time we will…I'm tired of running…" My father whispers and I smile slightly.

"Just when you're at school keep an eye out…if you see anything suspicious come home…"I nod and stand up with my brothers… My father stands in front of us and crosses his arms.

"Just make sure to stay careful…and be safe…" We all nod and head up the stairs…I thought maybe it was my fault…but now I know that they've been after us for a while I don't feel so bad… I head into my room and push the door shut.

I toss my bag on the floor and close my eyes, It's my what second day at school and I already have people after me? I hate this… I also hate the fact that it's hard for me to be around Brittany, because I want to suck her blood out…

I run my hands through my hair and lean back against my headboard…

I wonder what she's doing right now… I smirk softly and sit up and grab my remote. I jam the power button and flip through the channels until I find something that looks somewhat decent… I stop on a show called "Clean House" It shows these people live in nice houses and have all of their shit thrown everywhere….damn how could you live like that? I lean back and watch the TV silently.

Brittany (POV)

I lean back on my bed and stare up at the ceiling in my room… there's something about Santana…something different…her skin is freezing…her eye color. I sigh and lick my lips…I can't put my finger on it…but I remember when I first saw her the first day…her eyes weren't that color…they were black…

I scratch my head and roll over slightly reaching for my laptop… I click up my Facebook page and smile; that she accepted my friend request…I click on her Facebook page and look through her pictures. I see a picture of her family…she has two brothers they must go to school with us too… I glance over her family…they all look the same…there skin is light but not too light… They all have the same color eyes too… I sigh and shut my laptop…I don't know what to think…

I hop up and head down the hall to the kitchen. I grab a bag of chips and a bottle of water and head back to my room, I don't feel like doing anything today…my mother isn't home yet probably still working… I hop back on my bed and turn to my TV.

It's funny to say but I actually like school seeing my friends…making new ones. I eat some chips and slide my laptop back over to me. I look through her pictures a little more…

I click off and shake my head, we just officially met and I am already creeping on her page. I chuckle to myself and turn back to the TV…I watch the rest of an episode of "The Fairly Odd Parents" I know it's a kid show but I still watch it… I hop up and take the chips back to the kitchen just as the front door opens and my mother walks in smiling.

"Hey hon! How was your second day at school?" I smile and give her a thumbs up.

"It was pretty great…. How was work?" She shuts the door and puts some bags on the counter.

"Same ole, same ole, I got us some food from Breadstix!" I clap my hands together and dig into my food.

I finish eating and head back to my room, it's only 9 but I am pretty tired so I lie in my bed and watch some more TV. I can't get her out of my mind… I flip my light off and finally drift to sleep around 12…

**A/N: Do you think Britt with figure it out? Hmmmmmm…We'll find out! I hope you guys like this story so far! And I appreciate all of the reviews! Thanks! XD And I'm sorry for taking so long to update… but I'm finally on break so expect many updates! XD**


	12. Chapter 12:The Need To Feed

Santana (POV)

I sit up slowly and glance at the clock, 4:45 AM… I groan loudly and press my pillow over my head. I lay there for what feels like forever… and I finally drift back to sleep, but I wake up again at around 7:30AM and I shake my head slowly. Mine as well get up; yesterday was Friday so at least I don't have to deal with school… I slowly sit up and throw on a pair of blue jeans and a regular white v neck shirt. I grab my black hoodie and pull it on quickly.

I head down the stairs slowly so I don't wake my brothers up. I hit the end of the stairs and I see my mother on the right side of the house in the kitchen making her some coffee.

"Hey…" I whisper quietly and my mother turns around with a smile.

"Hey San, what are you doing up so early on a Saturday?" My mother grins and I shake my head slowly with a small smile.

"I just couldn't sleep… just couldn't stop thinking…" I whisper and sit down at the bar.

"About the rogues?" My mother asks and I nod slowly… I stare down at the counter and sigh to myself, I feel like this is my fault…

"Santana… listen to me… this is not your fault at all…" She whispers and walks over to me and leans on the counter.

"Why would this be your fault…?" She asks quietly and I bite my lip and my eyes move slowly up to hers.

"Well… when we were at school yesterday… some guy threw a slushy on Brittany… and I threw him up against the locker… and I threatened him…" I swallow hard and my eyes dart away from my mother. My mother chuckles softly and puts her hand on mine.

"Santana, sweetie, this is not your fault… these rogues have been hunting us for years." She pats my hand softly and I can't help but smile.

"Mom… I'm going to go on a walk if that's okay…?" I ask quietly and stand up. My mother nods with a smile, "if anything happens though, just think… and we'll come help you." I head over to the door. I turn back to her with a smile and a wave and head out the door.

I step outside and hear the bird chirping loudly in the trees and the sun is just beginning to peak over the horizon. I small smile creeps onto my face and I slide my hood on and begin walking through the woods.

I step into the woods and stare up at the trees, the blue sky poking through them, I like walking around, and it helps me clear my head. I sigh quietly and turn my attention back to the woods in front of me. I walk slowly around and I pull out my phone and glance down at the time.

It just hit 8:30 AM so I've been walking around for at least an hour… I sigh quietly to myself and decide to head back to the house.

Brittany (POV)

I slowly sit up and yawn loudly. It feels like I haven't slept at all… I glance over at my alarm clock and take a deep breath… 8:00 AM. Oh well… I guess it's a good time to get up. I sit up slowly and head down out of my room and down the hall still in my pajamas.

My house is completely empty… just me… as usual. It's nothing new, I get along great with my mom, and it's just that she isn't around very much… always working. She's usually here at night, but I'm either gone with friends, or asleep.

I read the new note on the fridge and sigh quietly.

"Working late again tonight! If you decide to go out with some friends, there is some money on the counter for you, order some food for supper! Love you- Mom." I read the note less enthusiastically and sigh loudly.

Maybe I could go see if Santana wants to go get some coffee or something…? I shrug and head back to my room and get dressed quickly. I throw on a pair of ripped up blue jeans; a blue and green plaid shirt and I head out the door. I hop in my car and head towards Santana's house.

Santana (POV)

I'm walking slowly back to my house and my mother's voice appears in my head.

"Brittany is here for you…" I bite my lip.

"Shit!" I mumble and beginning running through the woods. I sprint hard and I'm at my house in minutes I jump up the wall and land on my balcony and head into my room.

The door is suddenly pushed open and my mother opens the door with a smile.

"Brittany is here waiting for you…" She laughs and I nod with a smile and follow her down the stairs.

"That was fast San, nice job." She laughs and I shake my head with a smile. I head down the stairs and I see Brittany is standing in our living room talking to my father. I swallow hard and glance over at my mother.

I step off the last step and Brittany's attention is turned my way and she grins.

"Well there you are…!" My father smiles and looks over at Brittany and wiggles his eye brows with a smile. I shake my head and hold back a laugh, "so Britt, what's up?"

I smirk and slide my hands into my hoodie pocket and watch her for a second, we walk outside and I head down to her car and she leans against it with a smile.

"I was… just wondering if you wanted to go get a coffee… or something." Brittany grins and I bite my lip with a smile.

"Yeah, we can go, I'm not much a coffee person, but I'll come with you." I grin and Brittany smiles.

"Let me tell my folks then we can head out." I grin and walk back into the house.

I look back and forth at my parents who have big smiles on their faces.

"She's lovely Santana… and have fun on you coffee date!" My mother grins and I shake my head.

"Who said it was a date?!" I ask quietly and my father laughs. I shake my head and turn and head back out of the house. I walk out to where Brittany is and smile.

"You ready to go?" I ask with a smile and she quickly nods.

"We can take my car." I smile and walk around to my car and Brittany bites her lip.

"You sure? It's fine if I drive…" I shake my head with a smile and open Brittany's car door for her.

"No, I insist." I grin and Brittany heads around the car and slips into the passenger's seat.

"Why thank you." She says with a smile and I hurry over to the driver's seat and start the car up.

"You're gonna have to tell me where to go…" I smirk and Brittany laughs.

"Okay, let's go!" She smiles and I head out of the driveway and down the road.

Brittany (POV)

I watch Santana as we head down the road slowly and we head to the coffee shop. I talked to her father for a few minutes before we left and you can see a lot of Santana in him, and her mother too, they were both very nice people.

I throw a smile Santana's way and she looks over at me with a small smile.

"So… have you decided if you wanted to be in Glee club?" I ask smiling and Santana smirks softly and pulls into the parking lot of the coffee shop. She turns off the car and turns my way with a grin.

"I'm joining Glee." She smiles and I pull her into a hug.

"That's amazing Santana! You have to pick a song! I can't totally help you out!" I grin and Santana nods with a smile.

"I'll take you up on that offer." She grins and we hop out of the car.

"Do you want to get your coffee? Then we can go walk around the park." Santana smiles and I nod with a grin. We head into the coffee shop and see that the line isn't too long. Santana stands next to me and we talk about songs that she could sing for Glee club and before we know it we are at the counter.

"Yeah, I'll take a French Vanilla Coffee, medium size." I smile at the cashier and she smiles with a nod and tells me the total. She hands me my change with a wink and I bite my lip.

Santana does a small throat laugh and glances away from the woman quickly. Her hand over her mouth trying to stifle her laugh.

I shake my head with a smile and the woman hands me the change and my drink order along with the receipt. We head out of the coffee shop and I groan softly.

"Santana? Can you hold these for a second?" I ask and hand the receipt and my change her way as I pull out my wallet. She smiles and looks down at the receipt and she starts laughing. I give her an odd look and she just keeps laughing. I move quickly towards her and look down at the receipt. I can't really see what she's laughing about so she hands me the receipt and my coffee slips out of my hand.

Santana reaches down quickly and catches the coffee before it can hit the ground. I stand there my mouth hanging open as she brings the coffee up and hands it to me.

"Uhhhh… here you go…" She murmurs quietly and I take the coffee slowly out of her hand.

"Thank you Santana… nice save." I grin and Santana smiles with a nod.

"Now check out that receipt!" She laughs and I look down at the receipt and see that girl's name, Tanya and her number written under her name. I look over at Santana and take a deep breath and shake my head as she continues laughing.

"Dang it…" I whisper quietly and stick the receipt in my wallet.

Santana shakes her head with a smile and we walk across the street to the park. Santana walks slowly next to me the smile on her face fading away and a look of worry spreads on her face. I bite my lip and nudge her softly.

"Don't worry I won't call her." I wink and Santana shakes her head with a laugh.

"Oh I didn't think you would." She nudges me back with a smile and I shake my head and take a sip of my coffee.

"So why did you move here? Any particular reason?" I ask smiling and Santana looks at me and shakes her head slowly.

"Well, I was home schooled for a while… and this is the first time I've been to school for a while… but we decided to move here, so I could be in school with Tina." She smiles softly and I nod slowly.

"At least they moved here so you'd be with someone you know…" I say grinning and taking another sip of my coffee.

"Yeah…I'm glad I moved here…" She whispers with a smile and I can't help but smile.

"Just think if you didn't you wouldn't have met me!" I grin and Santana starts laughing.

Santana (POV)

We walk into the park and sit down on one of the empty park benches and Brittany turns to me with a smile.

"I wish you would've got a coffee…" She whispers with a pout and a big smile spreads on my lips.

"It's fine Britt… really…" I whisper and she smirks softly when I call her Britt.

"You know, you're one of the first people to stand up to the jocks… you know the guy you put up against the lockers… they usually throw slushy's on all of us, but I wanted to thank you again." She looks my way with a smile and I grin and nudge her softly.

"Britt… don't thank me, I'm going to have your back from here on out… no matter what." I whisper softly and Brittany smiles and bites her lip. She stands up and tosses her coffee into the trash bin next to us and she holds her hand out to me. I give her a smirk and she grins.

"Let's go over to the swings!" She points to the empty swings and I take her hand slowly and she pulls me up and we head over to the small empty playground. People are starting to walk around the park and some kids are playing around the park, but not on the equipment.

I sit down on the swing next to Brittany and look down at the mulch all over the ground. I glance over at Brittany and see her blue eyes already on me and I bite my lip softly. My heart slams hard in my chest and I quickly look away from her. I can feel butterflies in my stomach and I silently wish that I was invisible.

I fiddle slightly with my hands and Brittany swings sideways and bumps her swing into me. I'm pulled out of my trance and I look over at her with a laugh.

"Watch it Pierce!" I say grinning and she laughs and kicks some mulch my way. I look up and see some people walking around the park, others jogging and then I spot someone looking our way. They're wearing a dark hoodie the hood is pulled up they are facing Brittany, and my way. I bite my lip and watch as someone jogs in front of me and the person I saw before was gone… I blink rapidly looking back over at Brittany, maybe it was just my imagination… at least… I hope it was.

I swallow hard and glance over to Brittany with a small smile.

"We should brainstorm on a song idea… maybe you could sing with me if you wanted." I whisper and glance down at the mulch again. Brittany grins and nods quickly.

"Of course San! I'd love to help you! But what song…?" She whispers and puts her hand on her chin stroking it gently. I chuckle and shake my head softly.

"Maybe I could perform it on Friday that'll give us time to figure out what we want to sing." I grin and rock back and forth on my heels, causing the swing to move back and forth. I bite my lip and glance over at Brittany.

"You wanna go somewhere else?" I ask grinning and Brittany shrugs slightly.

"We could go to the mall… if you wanted…" She whispers and I nod slowly with a smile and jump up out of the swing.

"We can go if you wanna!" I smirk and this time I hold my hand out to her. This time I pull her up but it's too hard and she flies into me and I steady her with my hands. I swallow hard when she glances down at me and bites her lip, I can see a light blush on her face and she steps back and scratches the back of her neck.

"Sorry…" I whisper with a small smile, "I don't know my own strength…" I chuckle quietly and Brittany smiles and holds her hands up.

"It's okay San; let's head back to the car so we can go to the mall!" Brittany smiles and we head towards my car. I swallow hard and I can feel the feeling to feast rising in my stomach and I bite my lip hard… My mother's voice booms in my head and she whispers to me.

"Try and fight it San, I know you can do it, and I know you don't want to hurt her…" Her voice rings in my head and I slowly take a deep breath and calm myself down… the feeling is still there slightly… but I know I'm not going to hurt her… I'll keep the feelings away, so we can go to the mall and have fun… and yet… I feel as though I could drink her blood at any moment.

**A/N: I know… it's been forever since I posted anything on this story… don't hate me! I've be working my butt off in school and I'm actually kick some major ass! I hope you guys like this story, and Stay Tuned, next we're on our way to the mall! :D **


	13. Chapter 13:Can't Hold Back

Santana (POV)

I slide into the car and start the engine and the car revs up loudly, that feeling still in my chest panging like a feeling of jealously and each given moment. I swallow hard and grip onto the steering wheel hard, leaving marks from my finger in the cloth steering wheel cover. I glance over at Brittany; she's staring out the window with a smile as well pull into the mall parking lot.

I stop the car when I find someone backing out of a parking space and I quickly pull in just as they drive away. I stop the car and I glance over at Brittany with a small smile.

"You ready to go in?" I ask smiling and Brittany nods with a smile, she pauses looking at my eyes then we get out of the car. I walk slowly with Brittany towards the mall and I close my eyes for a second and we keep walking.

"Let's go to the bathroom first." Brittany turns my way with a smile and I nod and bite my lip. We head into the mall and walk down the large hallway passing many people, we pass the food court and head into the bathroom, that is close to the pizza place. Brittany heads into a stall and I head over to the sink and look into the mirror. The look Brittany gave me before we got out of the car… now I know why. My eyes were dark again almost black... and Brittany noticed.

I bend down and take water in my hands splashing it up on my face and looking back on the mirror. I look back up and look back into the mirror.

Come on San… keep it together I think quietly to myself. I throw a few more handfuls of water on my face and I can slowly feel myself calming down. I sigh quietly and Brittany appears behind me and heads over to wash her hands.

"Hey are you alright?" She asks quietly heading over to the paper towel dispenser. I nod slowly and take a deep breath. I look back in the mirror and see my dark almost black eyes staring back at me.

"You ready?" Brittany squeaks behind me and I smile softly.

"Yep, let's go." I smile and we head out of the bathroom. We head through the mall and I can slowly feel myself getting thirstier and thirstier. I try and hold back the feeling the best I can… but it's becoming difficult… I swallow the feelings but they don't stay gone for long… I don't know why it's so bad… maybe when Brittany crashed into me… Maybe she got too close. I bite my lip and run my hands through my hair and Brittany looks over at me with a hint of curiosity on her face.

I bite my lip and glance down at the floor.

"Santana… are you okay? You don't look like you feel well…" She whispers quietly and I shake my head with a smile.

"No… I'm fine Britt… it's okay… let's keep going…" I whisper and Brittany stops and stands in front of me. I bite my lip and she slides her hands on my shoulders.

"Look San. We can head back…you're not looking good… and I'm worried about you…" She whispers and I can feel my heart pumping faster and harder.

"If you're okay with me driving your car, then I can take you home… let's go." Brittany smiles softly and slips her hand around mine and practically drags me out of the mall.

We walk out of the mall and Brittany finally let's go of my hand and I slide into the passenger's seat. I slide my keys over to Brittany and she takes it quickly. She revs up the engine and we head out of the parking lot.

I sit there leaned back against the seat my eyes slammed shut trying not to breath in heavy… her smell is intoxicating to me… Being in this car I can't get away from it… I want to bite her so bad… but I'm holding back… I care about her too much to hurt her.

I clench my fists together hard and Brittany pulls slowly into my drive way. Looks like our training didn't work too well. Brittany gets out of the car and helps me up to the house. My mother opens the door a few seconds after Brittany knocks on it.

"Hi, Santana isn't feeling well… so I brought her home." Brittany smiles and I can feel my teeth slowly begin to poke my tongue. I swallow hard and look up at my mother, she nods with a smile, and grabs onto my hand.

"Thank you Brittany, I will take care of her." My mother smiles and takes my hand slowly pulling me up and into the door.

"Bye Santana…" Brittany whispers and I look down at the floor and step away from my mother and towards Brittany. I lick my lips and I can still feel the hunger in me rising. I step forward and wrap my arms around Brittany.

"I'm sorry about this…" I whisper quietly into her hair and I make sure she can't see my teeth.

"It's okay Santana… just get better, and we can go out again later on, we still need to figure out a song for you." She laughs in my ear and I can't help but smile.

"Thanks Britt… so I'll see you later." I step back and give her a small smile.

"Goodbye San." She grins and heads to her car. She flips around quickly and hands me the keys to my car.

"Okay, now goodbye!" She laughs and turns to her car. I bite my lip hard and watch her head down the road, waving at her with a small smile and I hurry into the house. I huff out a breath loudly and it comes out as a snarl, I can feel my teeth poking out of my mouth and I drop on the floor right where I am standing.

"Santana! Are you okay…? How did you do that…? I mean keep your cool?" My mother asks bending down next to me and I can't stop breathing heavy.

"I just didn't want to hurt her… I care too much about her." I whisper and my mother's hand rubs up and down my back slowly.

"I almost bit her… at the mall… I know she noticed my eyes change… but what am I supposed to do?" I whisper and I reach my hands up to feel my fangs are still sticking out.

"Maybe…. Maybe you need to tell her…?" My mother whispers and I look up to her and shake my head rapidly.

"No… she'd hate me… think I'm some kind of freak." I mutter and my mother takes a deep breath.

"Listen sweetie… that girl cares a lot about you… I can see it, but just tell her when you're ready…" She whispers and I nod slowly and swallow hard.

"I need to hunt… I can't push down this feeling…" I whisper and my mother nods and stands up, helping me up off the floor.

"I'll get your father and we can go out tonight… your brothers too." She smiles and I nod slowly. My thoughts drifting back to Brittany… I wonder what she's doing… what she's thinking… and if she has any suspicions about me…

Brittany (POV)

Something is up… I actually saw her eyes change color this time… I don't know what to do… Do I ask her? I don't know what to think or what to do.

I pull into the driveway and lay my head on the steering wheel… I can't just jump on her and freak out about something I don't know… maybe she has in contacts… but the way she was acting today… Something is going on and I am going to find out what.

Santana (POV)

I just head up into my room and fall on my bed… I care about Brittany so much… she's my best friend… but it's so hard to be around her, and her smell… I swallow hard just thinking about it.

"How I am supposed to control all of this…?" I whisper to myself and slam my eyes shut… I need to find a way to tell her… somehow some way I need to tell her… before something happens and I can't tell her, and she finds out on her own…

I just lay in my bed staring up at the ceiling and trying to talk myself into telling her. We are gonna try and find a song for me to sing in Glee Club… but I don't know how long I can be around her without hurting her.

I punch the bed and sit up quickly.

"DAMN IT!" I yell loudly and head over to the balcony. I open the doors and sit on one of the small chairs that are outside. I sit there and just stare out into the woods. I don't know how to handle this… I never expected this to happen when we moved here… I lean back in the chair and I hear the door behind me open slowly.

"Hey sis…" I hear behind me and turn around to see Victor behind me with a small smile.

"Hey Vic…" I whisper and shift slightly in my chair.

"San… mom told me what happened, and what's going on." He sits down in the chair next to me and I bite my lip.

He smirks and puts his hand on mine with a smile.

"Santana… you're the smartest girl I know, and I know you'll figure out a way to tell her…" He whispers with a smile and I can't help but smile softly.

"Thanks Vic… I know I want to tell her, I just don't know how… and I'm just afraid I'm going to end up hurting her…" I whisper and feel a pang in my chest of sadness… and worry.

"Santana… you'll figure this out… and I'll help you in any way that I can." He smiles and stands up. I stand up and wrap my arms around Victor.

"Thank you… I needed someone to talk to." I whisper in his ear and he laughs.

"Take care San, we can talk more tonight when we go hunting." He smiles and pats me softly on the back; he heads off the balcony and out of my room.

I sit down slowly and smile… maybe I'm not going to tell her… I want to give it sometime… I don't want to ruin what we have… and I don't want her to see me as just a monster.

I sigh quietly and stand up.

"I just need to give it some time… "I whisper to myself. I can do this… I can control it until the time is right. I lay around the house just waiting still fighting back that urge to hunt and feast on humans… mainly one human… Brittany… but I hold it back. My mother and father finally come in my room and me and my brothers head off to go hunt. It doesn't take long before we find an animal that we can suck dry… We eat quickly and it helps out, but I still have that feeling in my chest… the need to taste her blood.

We head home and I head up the stairs and fall in my bed, tomorrow is Sunday so I have one more day and it's back to school. I lay in my bed just staring up at the ceiling, hopefully with this blood in me I'll be able to fight off the need for Brittany's blood… I sigh loudly and my door opens to reveal my mother. She walks in and sits down on the end of the bed.

"Santana… you need to get some sleep, so you can be up early and you can see how you feel." I nod slowly and take a deep breath, there is a question I have wanted to ask my mother… but I'm kind of afraid.

"Santana, you can ask me any question you want…" She whispers and I sigh quietly.

"Well… I was… I was just wondering, what happens if I do accidently attack Brittany… I mean I don't want to but, what if it happens." I whisper and my mother smiles softly and puts her hand on mine.

"Nothing… but she'll know… the only way a human can be turned is if the ingest your blood…" She whispers and I slowly nod.

"But if that does happen… know that no matter what, your father and I will help you as best as we can…" She whispers and stands up and with a small smile and a wave she heads out of the room. I lean back with a huff and try and close my eyes praying that sleep will eventually come.

Brittany (POV)

I get home and find that my mother is already home and in bed. I head right into my room and lay on my bed, what I should do… maybe it's nothing… maybe it's in my head… I don't know what I should do.

I sigh loudly and I can already feel my eyes beginning to flutter shut, I get up quickly and change into some shorts and a tank top, I fall back on the bed and try and close my eyes but something is bothering me.

There is something going on with Santana… and I'm so worried about her… and I want to help… but I'm afraid, I don't know why I'm afraid.

But deep in my stomach I have this uneasy feeling… I shake my head slowly and close my eyes... It's just my imagination… Or is it?

**A/N: Things are getting even tenser, Britt knows something is up, but she's quick to dismiss the fact that something is wrong… So what do you think!? Hope you like it! XD**


	14. Chapter 14:All These Lies

Brittany (POV)

I wake up early in the morning and wipe the sleep from my eyes… my thoughts still on Santana… and I even dreamed about her… I swallow hard and just lay back on the bed and stare up at the ceiling.

Anytime I think of her, my heart slams harder in my chest… I don't know to do… I do really care about her… but I am the type of person to wait for them to tell me first. I sigh loudly and sit up slowly, and I still need to figure out what is going on with her… I get up and head down the hallway towards the kitchen. I head over to the fridge and open it up and grab the milk and an apple. I sit down on the couch and flip on the TV.

I flip to the news and stop and stare at the screen.

"Authorities, were called this morning after a body was discovered in the woods on the outside of town, the cause of death isn't yet determined, but the sheriff hasn't been available for comment, we'll have more on this story when it happens…" The news reporter finishes and the show cuts to a commercial.

I stare at the screen and stop all movements…

"Someone was killed… by whom…" I mutter and take a bite out of my apple leaning back on the couch.

Santana (POV)

I slowly wake not even knowing what time it is, I head down the stairs and see my mother, father and the Chang's are all in the living room. They all turn my way when I hit the bottom step.

"What's going on…?" I ask quietly and my father stands up and takes a deep breath.

"Those rogues… we talked about… they've attacked a human, they're making our home their feeding ground." I swallow hard and think about all the friends I have made… all of the human friends. I shake my head slowly and my mother bites her lip.

"It wasn't anyone you know… but we need to deal with these rogues… there's not much we can do now… but we can wait for them to come to us." My father announces and everyone slowly nods. Tina looks my way and I can see the worry and hurt in her eyes. These murders are hitting way close to home… and I'm not letting any of my friends get hurt. I bite my lip and swallow hard… I'm worried about Brittany… I look over at my mother and she gives me a small smile and mouths the words, "she's fine."

I sigh quietly and stare down at the floor, the Chang's head home and I step outside and realize that it is beginning to rain. I stand outside and stare up at the sky. My life here didn't even go as I thought it would, I thought I would only go to school when I wanted and that I wouldn't find people here that were worth caring about… but then I met Brittany… and everything changed. It's hard to believe that I could find so many people that I care about here… It's insane… I sigh and walk over to my car. The need for Brittany's blood isn't even close to as bad as it was yesterday; I want to go see her… to make sure she is okay…

I turn around and lean on my car. I lean back and close my eyes, what should I do? I hear something and jerk up quickly. There is someone standing in the road… in a black hoodie, it's pulled up over their face so I can't see who it is… but I remember seeing them before… when I was with Brittany.

I throw all caution to the wind and take off after the hooded person, and it doesn't take long for me to figure out that they are a vampire too. They run just as fast as me, maybe even faster, I can barely make out their eyes… but they are blood red. I put all thoughts behind me and focus on chasing this beast.

Brittany (POV)

I get done eating my apple and drinking my milk when I decide that I would like to go for a run… I head back into my room and slip on a pair of black under armor shorts and a black sports bra, I quickly slip on a black tank top and I pull my hair up into a tight pony tail. I flip the TV off and slip my tennis shoes that are by the door on. I grabbed my IPod and strapped it onto the holder on my arm and blasted a random song, and then out the door I went.

The forest around my house was the best place for me to run. I headed through the part of the woods where there weren't that many trees. It was best to run so I didn't need to worry about much, other cars and heck even other people. I keep running but quickly stop when I see a few people standing in front of me. I quickly skid to a stop and watch the two people just standing there…. I can already tell who one of them is… Santana… but the other person is a boy I've never seen before.

I stay still and watch the two of them, waiting for something to happen.

Santana (POV)

As I ran hard after the person I heard my mother's voice in my head, asking where I was, and right when I told her where I was I knew that they were right behind me.

The person finally skidded to a halt and I kept my eyes on them.

"Are you the one who killed that human?" I ask yelling at the person and they laugh and pull their hood off slowly.

"So what if I am? Not much you can do about it… is there?" He smirks and I shake my head slowly and I can feel the rage bubbling up inside me.

"I knew right when I saw you, you were one of those human loving freaks… I mean you call yourself a vampire?" He asks yelling and I bite my lip and shake my head.

"What's it to you who I care about!?" I yell and the boy shakes his head.

"You're pathetic… and this is where you die…" He smirks and lunges quickly towards me. I grip his arm and break it in half throwing him against a tree in front of me.

"You're strong… for drinking animal blood." He laughs and gets up wiping off the dirt from his clothes. I shake my head and clench my fist tightly.

"You're not going to win this…" I whisper with a grin and the boy shakes his head.

"You really think a poor excuse for a vampire like you can win? I've seen you with those humans, especially that human girl… you're weak." He sneers and I shake my head and move quickly forward. I hear a loud noise behind me and see my brothers behind me.

"Get em Santana!" Dante calls and the boy begins taking swings at me. I quickly slam my foot into his leg and he collapses on the ground. I hear another whooshing sound and see my father lift the boy up and my mother is next to me.

"Nice job Santana, I think he's just a messenger." My mother says to my father and I watch as he says something to the boy. The boy begins to struggle and my father ends his life, by beheading him. His body then turns to ash and I sigh loudly and shake my head.

"I saw him at our house… and I was worried what he was going to do… So I took off after him…" My father smiles with a nod and I sigh loudly.

"Let's head home…" Victor murmurs and I nod with a smile and follow them. The wind blows softly and I can for some reason smell Brittany's scent… I shake my head slowly and glance around the woods, it must be my imagination.

Brittany (POV)

I hear him call her that word… Vampire…? I lean against the tree and run my hands through my hair. This has to be fake… this isn't happening… Now what do I do… I watch as Santana and the boy fight then her family appears and ends u killing the boy… but…. But his body turns to ash…

I shake my head and Santana begins to leave, but she stops and looks my way but quickly dismisses the thought and run so fast she's barely visible and heads after her family.

I get up and run as fast as I can home… was what I just saw true… is Santana really… a… a Vampire? There is no way… Vampires aren't real… or are they? I slam the door to my house and lock it behind me. Kind of afraid of what could actually lie behind it; I don't know what to do… I slide down the door and sit there staring in front of me.

"I need to ask her… I need to know…" I whisper to myself and sigh loudly.

I'm not going to school tomorrow, there is no way… too much has happened today… and I need to get the courage to talk to her…

I head in my room and flip on the TV so there is at least some sound in my house… I lay there and stare at the TV and I have no idea what is going on, on the show. I shake my head and just lay back and stare back up at the ceiling.

"I can't wait!" I groan and I push myself quickly up off the bed and walk down the hall and out the door.

**A/N: Ohhhh man! Brittany knows Santana's secret! 0.0 And she doesn't seem like she really knows how to react! Tell me what you think! :D Please Review! XD Also, I got a review on the last chapter about how I am inaccurately portraying Santana as I bisexual… Honestly, I am working on more than one story, and got it confused in another where she is actually gay. So from here on out, Santana is gay in this story! Thanks for the Review, telling me, or I never would have noticed! :D Thanks for reading my story guys; it means a lot to me! :D **


	15. Chapter 15:I Need A Hero

Brittany (POV)

I grab my keys and take off out of the house, I jump in my car and speed off towards Santana's house, it's around 4:23 PM so it's not too late, but right now it doesn't matter I need to talk to her now!

I shake my head and stop alongside the road. Do I really want to do this now…? What do I even say? I quickly turn the car around and head back home. I drive slowly back home… how am I supposed to act around her tomorrow… I know what she is… and what she can do. I finally make it to my driveway and sit there when a memory jolts from my brain.

I remember what the boy had said to Santana, "I knew right when I saw you, you were one of those human loving freaks… I mean you call yourself a vampire?" His words echo in my head and then I remember him talking about her drinking animal blood.

I rake my hands through my hair, and sigh loudly. I guess… I need to go to school tomorrow… even though I don't know what to do… I want to see her; I want to see if she knew I was there… Even though I know she didn't see me. I climb out of my car and loudly close the door behind me. I walk to the front door and unlock it and head back to my room flipping my TV back on. I just lay there e and watch TV for the rest of the day.

I had already finished my homework, and I really didn't even want to move. My mother got home later that day and brought some Chinese Take-out that I quickly ate.

"Mom…" I whisper and she glances my way with a smile.

"Brittany are you okay? You don't look well." She slides her hand on my forehead.

"I don't know… I still want to go to school tomorrow though." I smile and she nods with a grin.

"Honey… is something wrong?" She asks quietly and I shrug… how can I ask for advice without telling her what is wrong…?

"Well… I don't want to say names… but, I have this friend and they told a pretty big lie to me, but in a way it was for my own good… should I be mad at her?" I ask quietly and my mother smiles and puts her hand on my shoulder.

"If they lied to you, but you care about them enough, to let it go, then go back… I cannot tell you what to do; I just want you to be happy." She smiles and I can feel a smile creep onto my face.

"Thanks mom… I think I'm going to head to bed…" I whisper and stand up slowly and I turn towards the hallway.

"Goodnight Sweetie." My mother calls down the hall and I smile and head into my room. I lie back on the bed and watch the TV and try to close my eyes, but even with my mother's kind words my mind was still not put at ease. I stare at the ceiling for what feels like forever and I finally feel my eye lids begin to get heavy and I finally fall asleep.

Santana (POV)

I got up quickly and headed down the stairs dressed in a pair of blue jeans and dark blue v neck American eagle shirt. It's not long before I head off to school. I quickly drive to the school and pull into the parking lot. I put the car in park and look around the parking lot, but I don't see Brittany's car. I sigh quietly and head into the school. I walk to my locker and take out the books I need and put away the things I don't need.

Just when I turn around I see Brittany coming down the hall with a small smile on her face, but she doesn't stop… she walks passed me and goes to her locker. I look down at the floor and bite my lip.

Is she mad at me…? I want to ask but the bell rings loudly and I head off to my first class, English. Quinn and I sit in the back as usual but we really don't talk much since this time we have to take a ton of notes and don't get done right until the bell rings. My next class is Science, and I'm alone in here which gives me a lot of time to think.

What could she be mad at me about…? I don't even know what to say… This class goes by fast but the question still burns in my mind… It's time for my foods class, which I have with Quinn, Tina and Brittany… This is going to be awkward.

I walk into the class and see Tina and Brittany already in the classroom talking Brittany looks over at me and smiles softly and throws me a small wave.

"Hey Britt." I smile and she doesn't throw me her usual grin.

"Hey San, we were just talking about you!" Brittany smiles and I bite my lip and laugh.

"Is that good or bad?" I laugh and sit down next to Brittany.

"No it was good, well she was telling me about what happened at the mall…" Tina glances over at me and I nod slowly.

"Yeah… I'm sorry about that Brittany." I smile softly and Quinn sits down next to Brittany and takes her attention.

Tina glances my way and bites her lip.

"Is something going on between you two?" She whispers and I shrug and turn her way.

"Your guess is as good as mine." I whisper and Tina looks forward at Brittany.

The class goes by quickly and I head off to Painting afterward, Brittany is even weirder in this class, she barely says two words to me.

Fed up with whatever happened I glance over at her quickly, "Brittany… did I do something wrong…?" I ask and Brittany looks over at me and shakes her head.

"No… sorry San, I just had a long day that's all…" She whispers and continues working on her drawing. I lick my lips and catch her eyes on me out of the corner of my eye… something is up… and I don't know what to do.

Brittany (POV)

I'm not intentionally being rude to her… but if I try and be nice I'm going to end up flat out asking… I sigh quietly and watch her from the corner of my eye. Her eyes then shift to me and I quickly turn away. The rest of the day goes by quickly and I can't help but feel bad for not talking to Santana. Glee club is pretty boring no one sings, and we just discuss song ideas, and Santana announces she is singing her song on Friday.

I head out of Glee club and hurry to my car which is nowhere near Santana's. I go to unlock my car and I can hear a nearby police siren close by, but I shrug it by and look behind me. Santana is at her car which is a good distance away from my car. That's when it happens. I see the police car flying my way obviously chasing the person in front of them. The car jerks my way and heads right toward me.

I have no idea what to do so I close my eyes and brace for impact. I feel someone pick me up and move me away from the path of destruction. I open my eyes and see Santana is my hero, her arms holding me up tightly and our friends begin to hurry over to us while Mr. Shue runs out of the school.

"Wow…" I whisper quietly and look up at Santana.

She looks down at me panting softly and I see her black eyes staring down at me.

"Are you okay…?" She asks quietly and I nod slowly and lay my head on her chest and close my eyes.

"I thought… I thought I was going to die…" I whisper quietly and Santana shakes her head.

"I got you… everything's okay…" She whispers and I can feel by breath coming out all shaky.

"Are you okay Brittany! You're not hurt are you?" I hear Mr. Shue's voice coming closer. I nod slowly and take a deep breath.

"She's not hurt… I think she's just a little shaken up…" Santana whispers and holds onto me tighter.

"Nice job, Santana, you just saved Brittany's life." Mr. Shue smile and I look up and see him walk over to where the police have the man in custody. I look up at Santana and see her looking out at our friends across the parking lot; they are all running over to us.

"We need to talk Santana…" I whisper looking up at her, and she glances down at me her dark eyes are now topaz colored and she nods slowly.

"Yeah… I know." She whispers and she slowly turns and puts me back down on the ground, on my feet.

"Damn Brittany are you okay?" Quinn asks eyes darting to the wreck than to me.

"Yeah… I'm fine…" I whisper with a smile and Quinn pulls me into a hug.

"You're lucky Santana was there to get you out-of-the-way." Rachel smiles hugging me next.

"Nice save San." Tina pats me on the back and wraps her arms around Brittany.

We talk to our friends for a while then everyone begins to go home until Santana and I are the only people left. Well except for the police and the wrecked vehicles.

"When do you want to talk…?" I hear Santana whisper quietly and I glance her way and bite my lip.

"I'll meet you at your house… we need to talk alone. I'm heading home but I'll come over later tonight so we can talk." I whisper and she nods and we both head to our cars.

Santana (POV)

I head home quickly thinking of what Brittany wants to talk about… is it possible that she knows…. What I am? I shake my head slowly and pull in the drive way… I sit there for a second and take a deep breath.

Tonight… we are going to talk… and I don't know how it's going to end… I just hope it doesn't end… I push the car door open and walk into the house. My mother is sitting on the couch and she turns around with a smile.

"Santana… are you okay? What's wrong?" She asks and stands up walking over to me.

I tell her everything about how Brittany was acting funny all day and that I saved her from the car… and how we're going to talk tonight. My mother nods and bites her lip softly.

"So… you think she knows… what you are… what we are?" She whispers and I nod rapidly.

"I don't want her to hate me… and if she didn't know she does now… since I ran faster than any human could…" I mutter and my mother nods slowly.

"Santana… sweetie… no matter what happens tonight, know that I love you, we all love you and something's happen to us for a reason." She puts her hands on my shoulders and she smiles softly.

I head up in my room and just sit upstairs praying to myself that Brittany doesn't hate me… or is afraid of me. I stare up at the ceiling and the time ticks by quickly, I can hear a small sound outside and I sit up and look around slowly. I stand up and walk slowly over to the balcony and a small pebble hits it softly. I open the door and see Brittany smiling up at me.

"Good, you didn't fall asleep on me." She whisper yells and I shake my head with a smile.

"Nah… I'll be down in a second…" I smile and zip my black hoodie up and slip on my tennis shoes. I head out the front door, everyone is asleep already so I move quietly and head outside.

I step outside and see Brittany's car in the driveway, I slip around the house and go to where Brittany was waiting for me.

"You ready?" I ask quietly and she nods slowly and bites her lip and we begin walking far into the woods.

**A/N: DUNNN DUNNNN DUNNNNNNN! Time for the much-needed talk… Will the reaction be good or bad? Tell me what you think! **


	16. Chapter 16:Can You Handle The Truth?

Santana (POV)

We slowly walk deeper and deeper into the woods, getting further and further away from my house. When Brittany finally stops in front of me and turns around, her face is hard as stone and very hard to read.

"Santana… I know what you are…" She whispers and a little part of me dies inside… How does she know? I rub my hand on the back of my neck and just stare straight down at the ground below me.

"How…" I whisper and stay staring down at the ground and bite my lip hard, trying to wake myself up from this nightmare but I don't wake up… because this isn't a dream…

"Well…. I was running in the woods yesterday… and I saw you with that boy… and I saw what you and your family did…" Brittany whispers quietly almost so quiet I can't even hear her. A slight breeze moves the branches of the trees slightly and I clench my fists hard.

"You're right…" I whisper and turn around to face Brittany. Her eyes are wide and I bite my lip and shake my head slowly.

"I was stupid to think I could hide it… you're right! I'M A FREAK A MUTANT BLOOD SUCKING VAMPIRE!" I yell and throw my hands up I slowly look down to the ground then I glance over at Brittany.

I stare over and Brittany for a second and sigh loudly, I can feel tears in my eyes yet I hold them back.

"And… and there is nothing I can do about it…" I whisper quietly and turn away from Brittany. I can hear leaves and sticks snapping and out of the corner of my eye I see Brittany moving closer to me. I sniff loudly and close my eyes, and Brittany's arms wrap around me loosely. I'm actually stunned that she's even hugging onto me.

"Santana…" She whispers and I take a step out of our little embrace.

"How can you look at me the same…? I'm a monster… an animal." I whisper and shake my head slowly.

"If I wanted to I could kill you right now… and you wouldn't be able to stop me…" I whisper and Brittany fidgets slightly and I shake my head with a small chuckle.

"But I could never do that to you…" I whisper with a smile and quickly look away from Brittany.

"So… ummm how long have you been a…." She hesitates slightly before saying the word. "Vampire…?" She whispers and I bite my lip and glance down at the ground.

"Since birth…" I whisper and Brittany slowly nods.

"So I've noticed something…" Brittany whispers and I turn to her with a puzzling look.

"Whenever you get close to me… your eyes change… they turn dark almost black, but other times their like… a topaz color… why do they keep changing?" She whispers rocking on her heels and slowly leaning from one leg to another.

"Well…." I lick my lips and take a deep breath… how am I supposed to tell her this…

"I ummm… well each vampire has a human out there that they are… well…" I sigh and run my hands through my hair, and turn so I can stare right at Brittany.

"We have at least one human… whose blood we are attracted to… like it was sort of just made for us…" I whisper and Brittany licks her lips and slides her hands out of her pockets.

"And I'm…. well addicted to yours…" I whisper and Brittany's eyes grow wide for a simple second, but to me it feels like hours.

"So why haven't you… you know… acted on that urge…" She whispers and I shake my head with a chuckle.

"Because I would never hurt you Brittany… besides I only drink animal blood." I sigh and she nods slowly and jams her hands back in her pockets.

"I know you probably hate me now… or you feel different about me, like I can't be trusted… so I'm just going to… let you go…" I whisper and turn my back quickly to Brittany and take a deep breath.

"Santana… don't let her go." I hear my mom's voice in my head and I quickly shake my head trying to get the thought to go away.

I stand there and wait to hear Brittany's footsteps take her away into the night.

Brittany (POV)

I stand there as Santana tells me she is going to let me go… but I don't want to go. I don't care what Santana is… I am happy that she told me… and things will be different… but I am not leaving her side. I step forward towards her and bite my lip softly.

"I'm not leaving Santana… I don't care what you are… I'm not going anywhere…" I whisper and wrap my arms around Santana from behind her.

Santana (POV)

My breath hitches in my throat when Brittany's arms wrap around me. I can't help but smile and I slowly move my hands over her's.

"Thank you… Brittany." I whisper and I can actually feel tears in my eyes. she chuckles softly and pulls me closer to her.

"Don't mention it San." She smiles and her hands loosely slide from around me. I bite my lip and slowly turn around to face Brittany.

She has a small smile of her face and a light blush on her cheeks. I chuckle softly and take a deep breath.

"Why… why would you stay…Even when you know what I am?" I whisper and slide my hands into my pocket and Brittany smiles.

"Because… you're my best friend, and I want to be here for you… through all of this." She smiles and I grin and look slowly down at the ground.

"Even though you know what I am… and what I do…" I whisper and she cracks out into another grin and laughs.

"Yes… I'll be here with you through it all." She smiles and I bite my lip and hold back a grin. This is too good to be true… maybe she's just saying that…

Brittany smiles and takes a deep breath.

"This is going to be something I've got to get used to… but I'm not walking away from this…" She smiles and I see a glint of determination in her eyes, I swallow hard and crack out in a smile.

"Let's keep walking…" I smile and Brittany nods slowly with a grin. We keep walking slowly through the woods and I catch Brittany's eyes on me and I turn to her with a smirk.

"Something up?" I ask smiling and she shrugs softly with a smile.

"So what is it?" I laugh and she chuckles quietly.

"Why can't I see your pointy teeth?" She asks and I smirk and bite my bottom lip and hold back a laugh.

"Well, they only come out when my hunger rises… like when my eyes are really black." I whisper and gesture with my hands to my eyes.

She nods slowly and moves closer to me looking into my eyes.

"They're black… but not black enough I'm guessing…" She whispers and I lick my lips and smirk.

"It only happens when I'm close to my breaking point…" I whisper and she leans back and nods slowly and sighs quietly.

"Like… when we went to the mall…?" She asks quietly and I bite my lip hard.

"Ye…. Yes… I tried to hold it back… but it was hard…" I whisper and quickly look away from Brittany.

"But you did…hold it back." She smiles and I sigh quietly and look down at the ground.

"I just… I wish I didn't feel this way… I never want to hurt you." I hold back the words I really want to say I care about her too much to ever want to hurt her… She sighs quietly and walks over to me patting me on the back softly.

"It's fine San, don't worry, it'll all be okay." She smiles and squeezes on my shoulder. I sigh and shake my head slowly.

"Let's go for a run…" Brittany smiles and I glance at her with a smirk and shake my head.

"I don't think you'd be able to keep up with me." I wink and Brittany shakes her head with a smile.

"I never said I was running!" She laughs and I shake my head with a smile, "so am I the one running?" I ask with a laugh and Brittany clenches her teeth together and smiles big.

I shake my head and laugh right before I lean down and Brittany climbs on my back piggy back style. Brittany smirks and her arms slink around my neck.

"Lead the way!" She whispers in my ear and I smirk softly and grin.

"Hold on tight." I mutter and begin running through the woods.

I hear Brittany gasp softly and her arms tighten around my neck and I can't help but smirk. I fly passed trees and leap over rocks and small creeks. I keep running until we finally make it back to my house. I slide to a stop and release the breath I have been holding in.

"Jesus…" Brittany whispers and I chuckle as she slides off my back.

I chuckle softly and take a deep breath looking out over the woods.

"Well… it's kind of late…" Brittany whispers and I slowly nod with a smile and she walks slowly over to her car.

She groans loudly and I glance at her and bite my lip, "what's wrong?" I ask quietly and she shakes her head.

"I locked my keys in my car…" She whispers and leans back against her car and I bite my lip and try to hold back a smile. She shakes her head and takes a deep breath.

"I could take you home… then we could deal with your car tomorrow." I smile and Brittany sighs and nods slowly.

I begin to walk over to my car and Brittany jumps in front of me with a smile. I give her an odd look and she just keeps smiling.

"You want me to run you there?" I ask smiling and Brittany grins and nods rapidly.

I smirk and shake my head with a smile, "alright… hold on tight." I smirk and flip around and she slides onto my back.

"Okay! Let's go!" She grins and I shake my head with a smile, didn't take her too long to decide. I smirk and begin running back into the woods and towards Brittany's house.

Brittany (POV)

I keep my arms tight around Santana, the last thing I want to do is fall. She sprints fast and before I know it we are at the front door of my house. She grinds to a halt and she takes in a deep breath.

"Well here you are…" She smiles and I slowly slide off her back and slide my hands from around her neck.

I hop down and Santana turns around with a soft smile.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow…" Santana smiles and I nod slowly and bite my lip, she turns her back to me and I sigh quietly.

"Hey Santana…" I whisper and she turns around with a small smile. I sigh and take a step forward pulling her into a hug. I lean back and give her a small kiss on the cheek with a grin she seems to freeze at the contact but when I back away she has a small smile on her face and a light blush on her cheeks.

"Thank you… for telling me…" I smile and head up to the house with a wave. I lick my lips and slowly push the door open taking one last look at Santana before I head into the house.

Santana (POV)

I watched Brittany as she stepped into the house, I couldn't help but smile. She just kissed me… it may have not been an actual kiss but it still mattered to me. I smirk softly to myself and turn my back to Brittany's house, and begin my run home.

**A/N: Anddd clear! XD Hope you guys liked this Chapter! And Santana, actually telling Brittany! Intense moment right there! :D I want to take this moment to tell you guys how awesome you are! Thank you for all the reviews and I am happy that you like this story! :D Again Thanks! :D **


	17. Chapter 17:Woods Walks and Long Talks

Santana (POV)

I get up bright and early the next day, ready for school. I throw on my light blue jeans, and a black v neck shirt, along with a white hoodie and I head down the stairs. My mother turns away from the TV with a smile, "you're up early." She grins and I smile and she leans back into the couch. I head over and sit down next to her.

"So how did yesterday go? Good I'm guessing?" She smiles yawning softly and I can't help but grin.

"Yeah, it went well… better than I expected…" I smile and my mother nods with a grin.

"I bet you know what happened already, since you were reading my mind last night…" I laugh and my mother smirks and I shake my head slowly.

I glance over at the clock, it's only 6:30, I need to be at the school around 7:30, and I need to pick Brittany up too. I glance over at my mother and smile, "I better go get Brittany… I'll see you after school." My mother grins and I head out the door just as my brothers come down the stairs.

"See you Santana!" Victor and Dante yell and I throw a wave their way and pull the door shut. I walk over to my car and quickly unlock the doors and rev up the engine… better go get Brittany! I hurry down the road and head straight towards Brittany's house. By the time I get there it's about 6:45, perfect timing, it won't take long at all to get to the school. I come to a stop when I hit her driveway and I slide out of the car. I wonder if she is ready… I walk up to the door and knock a couple times before I take a step back.

The door opens quickly and I smile seeing Brittany standing behind it, a tooth brush hanging out of her mouth. I smirk and Brittany shakes her head with a smile and pulls the tooth brush out of her mouth.

"Hey! You're early! Come on in!" Brittany grins and I smile softly and take a step into Brittany's house.

"I'll be right back, hang on a sec!" She smiles and heads down the hall. I slide my hands into my pockets and glance around the room, I can see family pictures hanging on the walls, and I smile softly when I get closer to them. A young Brittany and her mother are in the pictures, along with a man I have never seen before… I'm guessing it was her father… I wonder why I have never heard about him. I stare at the picture for a second and feel someone's eyes on me. I turn and see Brittany leaned against the wall smiling softly.

"That was from a long time ago…" She whispers and I nod slowly and bite my lip, I'm not about to ask her about her father… sounds like it's a sore subject… I glance towards her kitchen and smile softly.

"You have a nice house Britt… well from what I have seen! " I grin and Brittany smiles.

"Thank you!" I hear a different voice say and jump slightly. I give Brittany an odd look and she smirks softly as a woman in scrubs walks around the corner.

"Hi! You must be Santana! I'm Sarah Pierce, Brittany's mother." Sarah beams and I shake her hand with a smile.

"So you've heard a lot about me?" I smile and Sarah nods with a grin and a wink.

"Well, Britt, I'm late for work, so I'll see you later! Nice meeting you Santana!" Ms. Pierce smiles and grabs her purse and hurries out the door. I chuckle softly and turn back to Brittany with a smile.

"Well… she's lovely!" I laugh and Brittany shakes her head with a smile.

"She's usually not in this big of a hurry, but she's late." Brittany grins and I nod with a smile, she walks over to the fridge and grabs the carton of orange juice. She glances my way with a smile.

"Do you want anything?" She asks smiling and I shake my head with a smile and bite my lip.

"Ummm… I can't eat or drink human food…" I whisper biting my lip and Brittany nods slowly with a smile.

"That's weird… so you can only drink blood?" Brittany asks and I nod slowly and bite my lip. This is really weird… I mean I feel like everything is going to change because Brittany knows… I sigh quietly and look down at the floor and rock slowly back and forth on my heels.

"Are you okay…?" I hear a quiet whisper and I bite my lip and nod slowly.

"Santana… I can read you like an open book, I know something's up…" Brittany whispers and I glance up and chuckle softly.

"It's nothing Britt… I promise." I whisper smiling and she stands there smiling at me for a second and sighs quietly nodding slowly.

"We should head towards the school now…" She whispers and grabs her bag off the counter; I nod and turn to the door. I stop and close my eyes… I wonder what the rest of the day is going to be like…

I quickly start the car and head off in the direction of the school. My mind is of course still racing. I know Brittany said she was okay with it… but is she really? I bite my lip and I can feel Brittany's eyes burning into me.

I pull into the school's parking lot and turn the car off sighing loudly; we're about 7:20 so we're about 10 minutes early. I lean back in my seat, "we're a bit early…" I chuckle and glance over at Brittany.

"Yeah… I guess we are…" Brittany whispers with a smile. I bite my lip softly, and Brittany turns to me.

"Santana… do you want to talk… I mean we have some time…" Brittany whispers and I glance over to her and bite my lip.

"Ummm… I don't know…" I whisper and my eyes dart everywhere in the car except for to Brittany.

"Don't you… feel different about me now… that you know?" I whisper and stare down at my hands that are tightly knitted together. Brittany glances over at me with a smile and takes a deep breath.

"It is different… and it's going to take a while to get used to… but I still care about you… we're best friends and nothing is going to change that…" Brittany smiles and I nod with a smile… but I still can't help but have that feeling in my chest… the feeling telling me to feast on her blood. I rake my hands through my hair and smile at Brittany.

"We should really… ummm head into the school…" I whisper and Brittany nods with a small smile and grabs her bag from the backseat. She turns to me with a smile and opens the car door. I take a deep breath and slide out of the car grabbing my keys. I bite my lip and glance over at Brittany for a second… I hope she's right about things not changing…

Brittany (POV)

The day goes by quickly and Santana is more distant than ever… I feel like we really need to talk again… I know it is hard for her to be around me, well around anyone in this school… but mostly me. I lean back in my seat in the choir room and glance down at Santana in front of me. She's leaned back in her chair, her eyes are slammed shut and I can tell she is thinking hard about something. I bite my lip hard and stare down at the floor.

Maybe we could talk about what I found out last night… I feel like Santana wanted to tell me… but honestly didn't know how and obviously there are others out there who don't like Santana and her family because they don't drink human blood. I lean back in my seat and Mr. Shue comes in with a smile.

"Okay guys! We have Santana still performing on Friday! So anyone have a song to sing today?" He sits down on a stool and glance around the room with a smile.

"I gotta song Mr. Shue!" Kurt stands up with a smile and grins up at Blaine, who warmly smiles back.

Brad begins hitting the keys on the piano and the song starts.

_"Oh yeah, I'll tell you something_

_I think you'll understand_

_When I'll say that something_

_I wanna hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your hand"_

Everyone starts swaying back and forth and I smile softly.

_"Oh please, say to me_

_You'll let me be your man_

_And please, say to me_

_You'll let me hold your hand_

_Now let me hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your hand"_

Kurt smiles and walks over to Blaine and takes his hands.

_"And when I touch you I feel happy_

_Inside_

_It's such a feeling that my love_

_I can't hide_

_I can't hide_

_I can't hide"_

I glance down at Santana and bite my lip softly, when I catch her eyes on me. She turns away quickly and sighs quietly.

_"Yeah, you've got that something_

_I think you'll understand_

_When I'll say that something_

_I wanna hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your hand." _

Kurt finishes the song and gives a small bow and everyone erupts clapping and cheering and Mr. Shue heads to the front of the room and talks more about Sectionals that is in the somewhat future. It doesn't take long for Glee club to end and I walk slowly out to the parking lot. Santana follows slowly behind me. I glance back at her and bite my lip. The hallway is completely empty now and Santana must notice that I stopped because she stops too.

"San…I can practically hear the wheels in your brain turning… We need to talk about this…" I whisper and Santana bites her lip softly and nods slowly.

"We can talk at my house… we could go for a walk again…" Santana whispers and I nod with a smile.

We head into the parking lot and slide into the car. I don't want things between Santana and me to change, but I don't want her to question our friendship… I really do care about her. I sit quietly in the passenger's seat as Santana quickly drives home.

Santana (POV)

Right when we get to my house I unlock the front door and head right upstairs, with Brittany behind me. I toss our bags on to my bed and glance at Brittany and bite my lip.

"So… let's go for that walk…" I smile and Brittany nods and turns around and I follow her out of the house.

We walk and make it a good ways into the woods and Brittany stops and takes a deep breath.

"Okay… what is going on with you…?" Brittany flips around and her blue eyes burn holes into me. I chuckle nervously and shake my head with a small smile.

"I didn't know you could be so… assertive." I chuckle quietly and Brittany bites her lip and tries to hold back a smile.

"So what is bothering you…? I already told you, I'm going to stand by your side… no matter what you are." Brittany whispers and I take a deep breath and rake my hands through my hair.

"I just still don't understand, why stay around me… when you know that in a second I could kill you…" I turn my back to Brittany and I hear her release a deep breath.

"Santana… I know you won't hurt me… the fact that you even fought it the first time we met, is amazing… If I were you I don't know if I could hold it back…" Brittany whispers and I smiles softly and look up into the sky.

"I just… I've never had anyone who actually knows what I am and actually give a damn about me…" I whisper quietly and I glance down at the ground and sniff quietly… I actually feel tears in my eyes… I swallow the lump in my throat and turn around and smile softly at Brittany.

"Is there… you know… any other questions you have about this?" I ask quietly and Brittany bites her lip.

"So do you have any powers…?" She asks quietly and I drag my teeth along my bottom lip.

"Well, I have super speed and strength… but that's pretty much it… I can't eat human food, as you already know… I only drink animal blood… and my family gets judged by other vampires for it, but that's not the issue…" I whisper and glance down at the ground quickly.

"But… why? Why don't you drink human blood…? I mean you could… but you all don't…" Brittany whispers and I glance to the side and see that we are actually are close to a small waterfall that's out here… I usually come out here to think… to get away from everything.

"Let's go sit by the waterfall…" I glance over at Brittany with a smile and we head over to the waterfall and sit down on a log next to the small creek.

"Well… we're the type of vampires, who want to live among humans… you know… to be happy…but it's hard… I'm usually home schooled but we decided to come out here and start over you know? The man you saw me fighting in the woods… he was one of those who don't believe in our ways." I swallow hard and glance back over at Brittany who is listening intently.

"We tried to hide from them, but everywhere we go they end up showing up… and hurting the people around us…" I swallow hard and glance back over at Brittany.

"I heard the boy… talk about me… when you two were fighting…" Brittany whispers quietly and kicks some of the small pebbles on the ground into the water.

"Will they try and attack me?" Brittany asks looking at me and I bite my lip softly.

"I—I don't know Britt… but they won't get very far… I'll kill them before they can try anything…" I whisper and quickly look away from her sea blue eyes. I bite my lip softly and continue talking.

"We decided that we were done running from those rogue vampires… and decided to hold our ground and fight… You can only run so long before you get tired… Then when we got here… I knew something was different… You know vampires usually don't find the person whose blood they are addicted too… but when I met you in foods class I knew…" I whisper quietly and stare down at the water moving slowly along.

"So… you already knew… like you could sense it?" Brittany asks quietly and I nod quickly, and bite my lip.

"Have you ever… you know… given into the urge before?" Brittany asks quietly and I shake my head slowly.

"Only when I first was around people, I almost gave in…but I fought it." I smile softly and Brittany nods with a smile and stands up walking over to the water. She grabs a rock and tosses it into the water and I smile up at her softly and stand up.

"Brittany… I'm sorry for all of this…" I whisper and step up next to her, slipping my hands into my pockets.

"Santana… Don't apologize… Don't apologize for who you are." Brittany turns to me with a smile and I bite my lip and glance away.

The wind picks up slightly and I catch the scent of something near bye.

"Brittany… Get behind me. Now." I mutter and Brittany glance back at me with a worried expression and runs behind me.

"Santana what is it?" She whispers and I glance around quickly.

I know one of them is here… I can smell them… I need help…

"Come out! I know you're here! I can smell you!" I call out and my eyes dart around the forest.

I hear a loud whoosh noise echo throughout the forest and I see a woman standing across the water from Brittany and me.

"I thought I smelled a human, and a poor excuse for a vampire." The woman smirks and I growl quietly under my breath.

"Get the hell out of here…" I snarl and I feel Brittany move even closer to me.

The woman laughs loudly and steps forward, "you think I'll go away that easy… You human loving freak. So you and your family chose to stay and fight? Ha! Don't make me laugh. A vampire who only drinks animal blood cannot win against me." The woman snarls and moves forward quickly.

"Brittany, go somewhere safe." I whisper and jump forward and towards the other woman.

Please… Mother, anyone come out here and help me keep Brittany safe.

**A/N: So I'm gonna end it there! Sorry it's been a while, been on vacation and dealing with college! But I will try and update more frequently! : ) Thanks for reading! If you feel like it give me a review! : ) **


End file.
